To Love a Vampire
by Skavnema
Summary: A girl from our world is sent through a portal to the world of Final Fantasy! What happenes when Vincent gets a crush on this new girl, and what if the feelings are mutual?
1. No More Pain

My first FF fic posted, I hope u like it!

Alone, a nobody, that's all Sky was. Walking steadily but crying inside. She knew, oh how she knew what the world thought of her.

"There's the freak." she heard a girl say.

"She doesn't fit in." Another chirped out.

"Bad luck, that one." A boy whispered.

_Ah, yes,_ she thought. _All I do is dream and it pushes me away from the world._ People started throwing things, hitting her and scaring her more. But Sky walked home steadily.

"A normal day." she sighed, her head downcast. Then a rock was thrown and hit her cheek, making it bleed and turn the waist long white hair crimson. She held her face, but walked on, tears of blood in her eyes.

Sky looked up ahead and saw an old woman about to get hit by a car.

"Look out!" She called to the woman, running as fast as she could, snatching her away before she could get hit. "Are you okay?" She asked the old woman.

"Yes, _I_ am. But the question is child, are you?" Sky looked at her puzzled.

"What?"

"Are you okay? Are you happy?"

"Um, I guess I a-" she started, getting cut off.

"No, no you are not. You let them hurt you. I am here to help you." The woman said. Sky looked at her, a great amount of confusion in her dark eyes. "Come on now child. Follow me, we must get you ready." This snapped the confusion out of her.

"Ready? Ready for where?" She asked. The old woman looked at her, and Sky watched as the old woman turned into a young woman.

"If you could leave this behind, and go to a place that will make you happy, would you?" Sky nodded. "Then come, I will help you." The woman grabbed her hand and lead her away. "I will do something that will make you different, before sending you away." She said, taking out an old looking pouch. She put some in her hand and blew it on Sky. "For the beast in you, so she may come out. Her name is Bloodspawn, she will take over you when you are angryor when you want her to." As she said this, Sky felt odd, her eyes and gums started to itch, making her barely notice how 'Bloodspawn' would emerge. Then the woman grabbed another handful of powder.

"So you may know all you need to to survive, including weapons knowlage and many abilities, fighting and more." She blew it on Sky again, making her head and muscles hurt. "And I have a gift for you." The woman reached behind her and pulled outsomething that was masked as a sword and some odd looking money. "You have an hour before the portal shows to take you away, I would go change from your school uniform into something comfortable." The woman said eyeing Sky's purple and brown uniform in great distaste.

"I guess, thanks, I think." She said. The woman nodded. Sky turned to leave, but turned back. "Oh, what's your-" The woman had disapeard. Sky looked at the blocked allyway with wide eyes. "What are you?" she whispered at no one in particular. She looked at the weapon, and ran back to what could account for a house, for it was not a home for her, it was a hell. As soon as she stepped inside, a beer can went flying past her head.

"Where were you!" came the drunken shout of Sky's father.

"Walking, Father." She said stiffly, walking towards her room.  
"Drop that stick outside!" he shouted, mistaking her new weapon for a lumpy stick.

"No!" She shouted, running into her room and locking her door. She heard her father trip and fall out of his chair. Sky stripped herself of her school clothes and serched her closite for something comfortable. She finaly decided to grab a pair of her black jeans, a black and red T-shirt, and changed her shoes for a pair of her comfortable boots. She looked one more time in her closite, and notices a dark blue trenchcoat of her mothers, that she had gotten from her before she had died. She put that on as well, grabbing her diary and the duffle bag of items she had in her closets, not forgetting any of the previous owners possesions. She looked around her room and saw the three jewlry boxes of her mothers and hid them in her pockets, grabbed her weapon and jumped out the window onto the street and ran.

_I will _never_ go back there._ She said sternly to herself. She ran and hid in the park. Sky looked at the clock. _A half-hour left._ She sighed. She waited pationtly for about twenty minutes before she started to hear sirens.

_Oh, no!_ The sirens were headed in her direction. They were still faint though. _I can do this, only ten more minutes!_ Sky silently shouted.

Nine minutes, the sirens were in the parking lot now.

Eight minutes, the shouting was getting louder.

Seven minutes, there was a rustling of bushes close by her. Sky ran as fast as she could, now able to hear the cops calling her name.

Six minutes, _Why me? I just want to be happy. _She whined.

Five minutes. _There's a bridge up ahead! If I can time it right, they will think I'm dead._

Four minutes.The shouts were right behind her now.

Three minutes. She grabbed a large rock, it was hard for her to carry, but she got it to the bridge.

Two minutes. She was standing at the top of the bridge, the police trying to get her down.

One minute. _Oh, I hope she was right, even if she wasn't, I was crazy enough to believe her. No, she changed, right infront of me._ Sky jumped.

Thirty seconds. She dropped the rock, letting herself feel the adrenilin of falling.

Five seconds. _No matter what, I will be free now._

Four seconds. _Please, let something happen._

Three seconds. The water was only a few seconds away.

Two seconds. _Nothings happening!_

One second. _I'm gunna die, I'm gunna-!_

Nothing happened as her time went out. _die! I'm gunna die!_ Then a white light apeared under her. A portal. Sky closed her eyes and went into the portal, at the exact same time the rock splashed into the water, everyone thought she was dead when she didn't come back up.

After the police serched and didn't find anything, they gave up, to them she had died and her body had floated downstream. They had a mini funaral, in which, only her teachers, her father, and the police attended. After the rest left, her father stayed at the engravement in the rocks by the bridge.

"Damn you, child, I can't believe I had to pay for this, it's your fault, I hope you rot in hell." her father grunted, throwing his beer can at the stone. He left, the pictures that the teachers had provided stared at him as he went.

Please review! it would so make my day! no flames please though, if you didn't like it, then why did you read it?


	2. Seventh Heaven

I wasn't going to post this until tomarrow, but since I got reviews so soon, I'm posting this and the others now, oh, and the disclaimer, I don't own Final Fantasy, never will, I only own Sky and later Oc's, this is my only disclaimer, so, hope u like it!

Sky fell through the portal, and all she could see was an eiry light. _The life stream._ The knowlage came to her. _So I really am somewhere else._ A second later, she fell from the portal, hitting her head on the building behind her, knocking her out.

Vincent was heading to Seventh Heaven to visit Cloud and Tifa when he had heard a loud CLONK of a head meeting wood. He looked into the ally right by Seventh Heaven to see a girl slumped on the ground, a small pool of blood forming around her once white hair. He walked over and examined her further. He finally picked her up and went into Seventh Heaven.

"Hello Vincent." Tifa said when she saw him. She froze. "Who is that?" She asked, going over and looking at the girl.

"I don't know, I found her outside. Her head is bleeding." Tifa looked her over again.

"Okay, I'll ask if Marline minds having her in her room so we can get her fixed up." Vincent nodded and followed Tifa to Marlines room. "Marline," the little girl looked up and smiled.

"Tifa!" Marline cried.

"Marline, this girl needs to barrow your room, do you mind?" Tifa asked her. Marline shook her head and Vincent set her down. Tifa grabbed a cure materia and healed her, just when Cloud walked in.

"What happened Tifa?" He asked, looking the strange girl over. Just then Sky woke up with a groan. Everyone turned and looked at her. She slowly opened her now blood-red eyes. Sitting up, she looked around the room blearily.

"Who are you?" Sky asked wearily. She fell back a little and hit her still-tender head on the wall. "Oh, shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," She stopped herself from cursing and scrunched her eyes closed, hissing in pain. Tifa looked at her.

"I'm Tifa, this is Vincent," she said pointing to him once she had opened her eyes again. Sky noticed that Vincent was very handsom, and was barely able to surpress a blush. "this is Marline," she said, motioning to the little girl standing behind her. "and this is Cloud. What's your name?" Sky laughed.

"Oh, man, that's funny." she gasped. Cloud narrowed his eyes.

"What's so funny?"

"N-nothing really." She calmed down. "My name's Sky." she started to laugh again, Vincent rose his eyebrows, Tifa smiled, Marline laughed a little too, but Cloud just glared slightly. "S-sorry, it's just funny." Sky bit her lip and yelped in pain as fangs slashed through her skin. "Ow!" She licked the blood off her lips and held a hand to stop the blood.

"Didn't you know you had fangs?" Vincent asked in his monotone voice, looking at her eyes and fangs, back and forth.

"No, I didn't." she said, rubbing the sharp teeth delicatly. Vincent rose his eyebrows again.

"How could you not know?" Vincent asked. he then opened his own mouth and showed her his fangs. She gasped and backed up, hitting her head again.

"Oh, fffffffffffffffffffgahahahahahahhhhhhhhh." She groaned. "Why does my luck suck so bad?" Sky rubbed her head again.

"What do you mean?" Tifa asked.

"Well, my mother died when I was young, my father was a jerk, I have more scars then I should because of people throwing things at me, and to top it all off, my head hurts like shhhhhhhhh- crap." She sighed. Marline laughed.

"You're better at controling your launguage then Cid."

"Um, who?" Sky asked.

"Nevermind."

"Where do you come from?" Tifa asked. They watched as she stiffened in fearful memories. She clenched her fist.

"A bad place, I'm leaving it at that." She said, her voice almost in a growl.

"How old are you?" Marline asked. Sky looked over and smiled at her, her emotions changing instainly.

"I'm seventeen. And you look like you're... seven?" She guessed.

"No, I'm six!" Sky smiled again, before her face fell into a frown.

"I'm sorry that I intruded here, I don't even remember what happened." She almost bit her lip, but remembered the fangs, and stopped.

"It's okay, you were hurt." Tifa said, looking at her sympatheticly.

"What _do_ you remember?" Cloud asked. I looked at him for a second.

"All I remember is that some lady randomly came up to me, and then I felt _really_ weird. I can remember my eyes and gums itching, then my head hurting, in an irritation, not pain like now." She said, pointed discustedly at her head. "And the same with my muscles. No idea why." Sky stopped and thought for a second. "She had put some sort of powder of something over me. And she had said something like 'This is to let the beast out' or something like that." Vincent tensed a bit.

"What do you mean, she said something like 'This is to let the beast out'? What kind of beast?" He fired off.

"Well, I don't remember what she had said exactly. And she never said the kind of beast, but she did say the name, Bloodspawn, I think." Vincent studied her hard, making her flinch. "What did I do?"

"Nothing, but that woman might have given you something like Chaos." Vincent said. She flinched.

"What's Chaos?" She asked.

"Nothing, forget I said it." Sky nodded, biting her lip nevously, forgeting about the fangs.

"Shhhhhhhhhugar honey ice tea." She growled, wipping the blood away again. She looked around at them, they were amused. "What? Abraviation it. Sugar. S. Honey. H. Ice. I. Tea. T., S.H.I.T." Tifa started to snort. Sky laughed and looked at her hair, wanting to cry. "I _hate_ being albino, rotten hair color, rotten luck. My hair will be pink for a while now, I _hate_ pink." She looked at the amused faces. "Sorry, nobody had ever listened to me before, I got carried away." Sky bowed her head in a grimance, like she was about to be stricken.

"It's okay." Tifa said. Suddenly Sky snapped her head towards the door, tilting her head to the side.

"Cloud, Tifa? Are you here?" A voice yelled.

"We're in Marline's room, Yuffie." Tifa called back to the ninja. And instaint later the girl came running in the room, making Sky scream and shuffle back in surprise, hitting her head and scream again.

"SHIT!" She started crying again, her bloody tears tainting her hair more. Tifa looked alarmed.

"Why are you crying blood?" Sky swiped at the falling tears.

"I've always cried blood, don't ask why, no one could tell me." But that wasn't the truth, that only happened after her father had betten her in the face when her mother had died. Vincent looked at her, messuring her up. _That's a lie._ He thought. _Why would she lie about that?_

"Whoops. Sorry there." Yuffie said.

"I'll be fine." Sky said. "Who brought me in here?" she asked looking around the room.

"I did." Vincent spoke while he watched her, makng her rather uncomfortable.

"Um, thanks." She stood up and serched for her weapon.

"Has anyone seen my sword?" she asked when she couldn't find it. They shook their heads. "Crap! Vincent, where'd you find me?" She looked at him directly in the eyes.

"At the side of the building." She jumped and ran out of the room faster then she thought she could. Running out the front door she looked into the allyway and saw the sword in its black sheeth, atop the drying blood. She gabbed it and looked as she saw a flash of red ingraved into the sheeth. _Nightwing._ Sky wiped the blood off and went back into the building and the group was waiting for her.

"Thanks for helping me out." Sky said as she looked at Cloud, Tifa, and Vincent. They nodded. "I guess I should go."

"Do you have anywhere _to_ go?" Tifa asked, looking at Sky with sympothy.

"No, not at all." She told them. "I just don't want to intrude on you." Tifa whispered to Marline and Marline nodded.

"It's fine, you can stay with Marline if you'd like." Sky looked at them doubtfully.

"Are you sure?" Tifa nodded. She sighed. "Thanks." She looked over at Tifa and smiled, but cought her reflection in the mirror. "Why are my eyes red?" She yelped.

"Wern't they red before?" Yuffie asked.

"Uh-uh! They were black!" She rubbed her eyes and looked again. Still blood-red. "This is _too _freaky!" Sky groaned.

"Did this woman work for Shin-Ra?" Cloud asked.

_Shin-Ra?_ she questioned mentaly. _A large compainly that creats power and weapons, also does experiments on humans and creautes. _"I have no idea. How would I know?" Sky asked.

"Was she wearing anything with the Shin-Ra name on it?" Sky thought a moment.

"Nope, just a floral blue dress."

"Then I don't know how you changed." Cloud shrugged.

"Okay." Sky looked around again. "So, Tifa, what can I do to help since you're letting me stay here?"

"Just help around." Sky nodded.

"Um, thanks again." Sky took off her trenchcoat and flung it on her shoulder, revealing breuses, cuts, and scars on her arms. "Can I go take a bath so I can get the blood out of my hair?" Tifa nodded.

"Here, I'll show you to the bathroom." Sky followed Tifa into the bathroom, leaving the others to talk.


	3. Dreams of the Future

Okay, kina erelivent, but I hate Hojo shudders he is scary!

_The woman knocked on the door. A moment later a man with dark hair opened it._

_"Well?" he snapped._

_"The specimen has morphed and is now here, Proffeser Hojo." she said, looking at the man cooly._

_"Good. Now, Angie, I want you to find her and get her here. We need to see how her body reacted and to try and stablize her new genetic makeup"._

_"Yes Professer." Angie bowed her head and turned so that Sky could see her face. It was to woman who had helped her._

_"No, way." Sky said, backing up. Angie looked up and turned, walking strait through Sky. "So, I guess no one can really help me from kindness." Sky was about to follow Angie when she heard Hojo speaking._

_"That Turk might have escaped me, but, this girl will not, she's valuable reserch, the same tests shall need to be proformed on her, and if it turns out to be a dead end, we can always use her for breeding. But that is another thing we are trying for." Hojo chuckled. "Now, I have to wait for her to be found." He turned and closed the door, but not before she saw the items in it. Sky started freaking out._

_"What the heck? This sucks! Now I really hope that they wern't talking about me!" Sky turned to run when she saw glimpses of what would happen. Sending her into unhidden fear._

Sky woke up on the floor and yelled, waking up Marline. Sky pushed herself into the wall, surrounded in fear.

"Sky? What's the matter?" Marline asked as she woke up. Sky just stared at the blanket and pillow in horror. "Sky?" Sky snapped her head up to look at Marline.

"W-what Marline?"

"What's the matter Sky?" Marline asked, looking at her in worry.

"Nothing, it was, just a dream. I'll be okay. Go back to sleep." Marline looked at her then laid back down.

"Good night, Sky."

"'Night Marline." Sky waited until Marline was asleep before leaving the room and going downstairs.

"Sky? What are you doing up?" She whipped around and looked at Cloud, who was standing outside his door in his gray sleeping pants.

"Hopefully, a nightmare woke me up." Cloud studied her. "It looked realistic though, Angie was there."

"Angie?"Cloud questioned.

"The woman who had done this. She worked for Shin-Ra, under someone named Hojo." Cloud's eyes opened a little. He motioned for her to follow him as he went downstairs.

"What happened?" He asked once he had sat down.

"Angie had knocked on a door and this guy, Hojo, had opened it, then Angie had told him that 'the specimin has morphed.' and he told her to find me, then he said something about a Turk escaping him, but I would not, and about the same tests being proformed on me as on this other person. And he had said somthing about using me for breeding." Sky poured out quickly. "Then I saw some flashes of what would happen to me."

"What?" Cloud looked a little alarmed. "How?"

"I've been able to dream and see what will happen since I was little. But nothing like this has heppened, and now I know it couldn't have been a nightmare, right?" Sky looked at Cloud, a hopeless expression on her face.

"I'll see what's going on and talk to Vincent, but for now, go back to sleep, its only two twently-six." Cloud stood up and walked back upstairs, towards his room.

"Cloud," Sky begain, following him.

"Yes?" he looked back at her.

_Would you mind if I slept in your room?_ She wanted to ask. Sky had never felt protected or cared for, and now she did. _Just ask!_ Part of her urged. "Good night." she sighed, turning into Marlines room, with an almost indetectable sigh of defeat.

"Good night, Sky." Sky didn't fall back asleep. She was more then awake when everyone had just woken up. She was downstairs cooking when they had come out.

"Morning guys." She said, flipping her tied up white/pink hair over her shoulder. She quickly took the bacon off the burner and set three peices on each of the three plates. "What kind of eggs you want?" She asked turning jumpily to the now fully crunchy, but not burnt, toast, placing the first two slices on Cloud's plate and butter next to it, and placing another two into the toaster.

"Um, I like sunnyside up." Cloud said, looking at the plate infront of him with bleary eyes.

"Scrambled, please!" Marline, the only morning person in the room.

"Scrambled." Tifa mumbled, happy to not have to cook right then. Sky nodded and took out another pan. She used the larger of the two to make the scrambled eggs, the other to make Cloud his sunnysiders as she called them, after placing toast on Marlines plate and popping another two slices of bread into the toaster.

"Okay, Marline, milk or juice?" Sky asked, surfing through the refridgerator quickly.

"Juice." Marline said eating a slice of bacon.

"Cloud, Tifa, milk, juice, or coffee?" Sky asked after pouring a glass of juice for Marline.

"Coffee." Both Cloud and Tifa chimed at the same time. Cloud was already finished with his toast and working on the bacon. Sky nodded and took out three cups and placing two of them before the adults. She took a spatula and scrambled the eggs in the large pan and flipped the other two for Cloud over. The last peices of toast popped out and she jumped over to them and placed them on Tifa's plate.

Sky then grabbed the coffee pot and poured the coffee into the cups, placing cream and sugar infront of Cloud and Tifa. "Hope you don't mind hundred persent." She said, placing some cream into her cup and mixing it. She took a quick drink and went to the pans, checking the eggs. After being pleased with the eggs, she placed them on the plates and turned everything off for the time being.

"Thanks." Cloud mumbled, taking a drink of the coffee.

"Thanks!" Marline said happily.

"Thank you. But why aren't you eating?" Tifa asked.

"I don't eat in the mornings, I'm not a morning person." Sky lied partaly, drinking her coffee. "Let me know if you want more."

"Why are you up then?" Tifa prodded. Sky looked at Cloud, who had the same question on his tongue and Tifa.

"I couldn't get back to sleep last night." She drained her coffee and got some more. Looking at the others cups, she refilled Marlines juice and Clouds coffee.

"I thought you went back to sleep." Marline stated. Sky shook her head and sighed, banging her forehead agenst the counter top. "May I have more toast?" Marline asked. Sky jumped up and put more into the toaster.

"So, what happened?" Tifa asked, worried.

"Nightmare." She said.

"From what you told me, it might not be just a nightmare. Speaking of such, I'm gunna go find Vincent." Cloud ate the rest of his eggs and went into his room to get dressed. Sky grabbed his plate and cup, washing them after taking care of Marlines toast.

"What happened?" Tifa asked, standing to take care of her dirty plate and cup. Sky grabbed them and washed those too.

"Well, if my dream is correct, then the woman who did this to me works for Shin-Ra, is looking for me so I can be used in tests like the last person who was there." Sky thought a second. "Why is he getting Vincent?"

"Let Vincent tell you." Tifa said. A minute later, Cloud was out the door.

"Done!" Marline chirped and handed Sky her empty cup and plate. "Thank you!" She smiled at Sky, who smiled back. A little while after Sky was done, she sat in a corner, looking at her weapon. Taking it out of the sheeth, she examined it. It had a sharp point, but there was something off about it.

_Tilt the hilt slightly._ A voice in her head told her, she obeyed and the tip pulled back on the sword, revealing a hole like a gun, and on the hilt a trigger had came out.

"Sweet!" Sky exclaimed.

_Now, lock it in place._ The voice told her.

_How?_ Sky thought.

_See the little knob on the bottem of the hilt? Twist it left and push it in._ Sky did as instructed then tried to push it back up, it didn't move. _Now, twist it right and pull it out._ She did and pushed the hilt back up, turning it back into a sword. _Now, lock it again._ Sky locked it and tried to move it, no luck. _Now you know how to use it._ And the voice disapeared.

"Awesome!" She murmered. She put it away and sat back, and one of her favorite songs popped into her head. So she sung, and just as she begun, Cloud and Vincent entered, unnoticed by her.

"_You've got this new head filled up with smoke_

_I've got my veins all tangled close_

_To the jukebox bars you frequent_

_The safest place to hide." She tapped the beat on her knee._

_"A long night spent with your most obvious weakness_

_You start shaking at the thought, you are everything I want_

_'Cause you are everything I'm not_." Vincent and Cloud looked at her, watching her sing a song that they had never heard before.

"_And we lay, we lay together just not_

_Too close, too close (How close is close enough?)_

_We lay, we lay together just not_

_Too close, too close_." Sky started swaying with the music that was running in her head, and the words from her mouth.

"_I just wanna break you down so badly_

_Well I trip over everything you say_

_I just wanna break you down so badly_

_In the worst way." _She took a deep breath.

_"My inarticulate store bought hangover hobby kit_

_It talks, it says, "You, oh, you are so cool."_

_"Scissor shaped across the bed, you are red, violent red."_

_You hollow out my hungry eyes_

_You hollow out my hungry eyes_." Vincent raised an eyebrow, listening to her words carefully.

"_And we lay, we lay together just not_

_Too close, too close (How close is close enough?)_

_We lay, we lay together just not_

_Too close, too close_." Sky smiled, her eyes closed as the two men watched her with intrest.

"_I just wanna break you down so badly_

_Well I trip over everything you say_

_Well I just wanna break you down so badly_

_In the worst way_

_I just wanna break you down so badly_

_Well I trip over everything you say_

_I just wanna break you down so badly_

_In the worst way (worst way)." _An image of her jumping off the bridge crossed her mind, _I guess _I _finally broke down._ She paused for a few seconds, making them think she was done, and Cloud was about to speak when she started up again.

"_I'm gonna make damn sure that you can't ever leave_

_No, you won't ever get too far from me_

_You won't ever get too far from me_

_I'll make damn sure that you can't ever leave." _This part was slower then the rest of it, and a little softer.

_"No, you won't ever get too far from me_

_You won't ever get too far from me_

_You won't ever get too far from me_

_You won't ever get too far..." _

"_I just wanna break you down so badly_

_Well I trip over everything you say_

_Well I just wanna break you down so badly_

_In the worst way (worst way)_

_I'm gonna make damn sure_

_I just wanna break you down so badly_

_I just wanna break you down so badly (damn sure)_

_In the worst way (worst way)." _Sky finished tapping out the song on her knee, finally done.

"Well, Sky, that was interesting." Cloud said, watching her. Sky jumped up and looked at them in horror.

"You were listening to me?" She squeaked. They nodded, making her flush. "Sorry, I thought I was alone, I didn't notice you guys, I know, I stink at singing." She bowed her head.

"You wern't that bad." Cloud told her. She looked up.

"Really?" she asked, eyes wide. Cloud and Vincent just nodded. "Oh, um, thanks." She grinned. "Oh! Guess what I found out!" She said, grabbing her weapon from beside her. She unsheethed it and held the blade out, then she turned the knob and pulled it out before pushing the hilt down, turning it into a gun and locking it in place. Vincent and Cloud watched in astonishment as she did this.

"You didn't know it did that?" Vincent asked. She shook her head.

"Angie gave it to me."

"So, you don't know how to use it?" Cloud asked.

"I dunno." She pointed it steadily at him. "Wanna find out?" She asked jokingly. Cloud glared at her and she dropped her hand down, ashamed and afraid. "S-sorry, I was just joking." She winced as they walked up to her.

"It's fine Sky. Come on, let's sit down." Cloud said, sitting at the table closest to her. She nodded, turning the gun back into a sword before sheething it and sitting.

"Well, we don't think that your nightmare really was only a dream." Cloud started, she flinched.

"Hojo is a scintist. He has apearently chose you as the next Vampire Experiment, like I was." Vincent told her. Sky looked at him in astonishment.

"What?"

"He shot me and used me as an experiment subject."

"Why, did he do that?" She asked.

"Because he's crazy." An image of Lucresha looking down at him in horror and the evil cackling flashed acrossed his mind.

"So, that's what's in store for me." her voice was grim and held fear as she blinked back tears.

"Not if we can help it, no one deserves that fate." Vincent said, looking at her carefully.

"Thanks." She whispered, her throat was tight from fear, and bile roase in her throat, despratly needed comfort.

"It'll be okay." Cloud reasured her. Sky nodded, and absentmindedly bit her lip, causing pain and blood.

"SHHHHHHhhhhhhhh-crap!" She hissed out. Cloud smirked and Vincent's eyes held slight amusment.

"You need to remember you have fangs." Vincent repremended her.

"I can't wait to see what I get next when Shin-Ra finds me." She said dryly. Cloud frowned, his face back to its normal expression.

"Like we said, it'll be fine, we won't let Shin-Ra get you." She sighed.

"Yeah, I know." She licked the blood from her lips. "I'm gunna head upstairs to play with Marline, later!" She said, jumping up and running up the stairs.


	4. Inner Battle

Vincent and Cloud wached as she ran up the stairs.

_She is the next experiment, eh? _Chaos thought. _She told Cloud that Hojo was going to use her for breeding purposes, I wonder if she's ment to be our mate._ An image of Sky and himself apeared in his mind. He quickly pushed it away.

_I'm too old for her._ He told Chaos firmly.

_You're too old for any good looking female. And she definatly is a good looking female, battleworn or not._ Chaos chuckled. _Don't give me any lies about not thinking she's pretty, I know what you think of her. I wonder what her demon looks like..._

_I don't want to know, or for her to know you._ Vincent growled.

"What do you think we should do?" Cloud asked, bringing Vincent back from the discusion with Chaos.

"The most I know right now is to protect her from Shin-Ra." He thought for a second, ignoring the comments about protecting Sky by her living with him. "Maybe find out how much she knows about fighting, and get her some new clothes?" he suggested. Cloud nodded.

"Good start."

Sky had been playing with Marline when she thought of something.

"Hey, Marline, you wanna see somethings that belonged to my mother?" she asked, going over to grab her trenchcoat.

"Sure!" Sky grabbed one of the jewelry boxes from it, and opened it to look at the stones that her mother had colected.

"Here," Sky said, handing her a stone. "This is called Tiger Eye, it stands for curage and helps give you more curage when you hold it." She grabbed Marlines hand and put the small stone into it, curling her fingers around the small stone. "It's yours now, keep it with you." She smiled at the little girl. Marline smiled brightly.

"Thank you!" Marline ran out of the room, calling for Tifa. Sky grinned. She grabbed another one of the boxes, many diferent stones gleamed in each box, some were made into jewelry, the rest were just stones, like her mother loved. She grabbed a necklace made of the tiger eye, the little stones around the whole necklace.

_I'll need a lot of this._ She thought grimly. Sighing, she put it on.

"Sky!" Cloud called. She ran down, and stopped infront of Cloud.

"Yes?" She asked, her head tilted.

"Vincent and I want to find out how much you know about fighting, then Tifa's taking you shopping." Sky nodded.

"Okay."

"Now, get ready." She and Cloud both dropped into fighting stances. Cloud struck out at her, and she blocked. They did the same thing for about a half an hour before Cloud had desided that it was time to stop.

"Okay, you have good defencive skills. Now," he said, raising his hand. "show me how hard you can punch." Sky nodded, balling her fist tightly, she hit Clouds hand, jerking it back almost a foot. "Pretty strong. Okay, go get Tifa."

"Tifa!" Sky called, running upstairs.

"She's very obediant." Vincent remarked.

"Make's you wonder what happened to her." Right then, Tifa and Sky came down.

"Sorry, but I can't take her, I have to go visit Yuffie, before she drives Cid even madder." She ran out the door. Cloud, Vincent and Sky looked at each other.

"So, does this mean no shopping?" Sky asked, her voice disapointed. Vincent watched her for a second.

"Cloud and I will take you." Sky smiled.

"Thanks!" She hugged both of them, to their shock. She jumped back quickly. "Sorry. I shouldn't have done that." Vincent nodded.

"Come, let's go." Cloud said. Sky grinned. They left their weapons at Seventh Heaven, going into the closest clothes store. Sky stopped and looked at jeans and T-shirts mostly. She picked out three pairs of dark, but fasinable, jeans, two T-shirts, a black turtalneck, a dark purple skin-tight shirt, and a black mini-skirt.

"Okay, I'm gunna go try these on. I'll be right back." Sky ran into the changing room. She tried on the jeans first, the first two fit her tightly, but not uncomfortably, but the last pair was two sizes too small. The two T-shirts were a little loose, but they were for comfort, so it was okay. The black turtalneck was thin, and comfortable, it showed her figure but it was loose enough for her to move quickly.

She tried on the the dark purple skin-tight shirt, it was flexable and easy to move in. It had no sleeves, and it hugged her so tigtly that every curve she had was shone. She changed back into her black T-shirt and tried on the skirt. Flatening it down, it barely reached the tips of her fingers. She took it off and put her jeans back on, leaving the nonfitting jeans behind.

"Well?" Vincent asked. As responds she threw the clothes at him and went into another isle. They followed, but stopped when she had went down the undergarments isle. She came back about three minutes later, holding a bra, a black belt and a package of underwear, heading for the cashregaster when she had the items in her hands.

"That will be sixty-four gil." the woman informed once everything had been rung up. Sky reached into her pocket and counted the gil. She only had fourty gil.

"Cloud, can I burrow twenty four gil please?" Cloud looked at her for a second before handing her the needed amount.

"Have a good day." the woman said snotily as they left.

"Thanks Cloud! Thanks Vincent!" Sky said, smiling at them. They nodded. They got back to Seventh Heaven pretty fast.

"Cloud! Sky! Mr. Vincent!" They heard when they got back, Marline had a babysitter there, who left when the three walked in the door.

"Hi Marline!" Sky said, a huge smile on her face."Hey, I'll play once I've changed clothes, okay?"

"Okay." The little girl sat down and waited while Sky changed. When she had come back down, Vincent had looked up from the conversation with Cloud he was having. She was wearing the black mini-skirt with the belt so she could wear her weapon, and the dark purple skin-tight shirt. His eyes widened in shock.

_Wow, now there is _no _way you can say she isn't a good looking female._ Chaos taunted him.

_Shut up._ Vincent growled, but didn't disagree.

"What do you guys think?" Sky asked, twirling a little.

"You look good." Vincent said. Cloud nodded in agreement.

"Thanks." She went over and played with Marline. At eight thirty Sky made dinner and at nine o'clock Marline went to bed. Cloud heard the door open and looked to see Reno and Rude in the door.

"We heard you had a girl with white hair hanging around." Reno said.

"No." Just then, Sky decided to come downstairs.

"Hey, Cloud, can I-" She cut off, looking at Reno and Rude, a curious expression on her face.

"If you would hand her over, we'll be on our way." Rude said, pulling on his glove. Sky's eyes widened in shock as she looked at the men by the door, then Vincent and Cloud.

"Whu-what?" She asked, scared. Cloud glared at the men.

"No, just go away." he said in an even voice. Reno shook his head and grabbed his electric rod, ready to attack. Sky clenched her fists and grabbed her sword, changing it almost instaintly into a gun. It was aimed right inbetwen Reno's eyes.

"Leave me alone." her voice was set in a growl, her eyes blazing with a new light. Reno made to move, but when her finger tensed on the trigger, he stopped moving. "Just leave, and I won't shoot." her eyes narrowed dangeriously. Reno looked from Rude, to her and back.

"Fine." He backed up, puting the rod away. Her weapon stayed up, waiting. Rude looked at her from behind his sunglasses. Finally Reno followed Rude out of the building. Once they left, Sky was back to normal, looking from the gun to the door a few times.

"I thought you said you didn't know how to use that." Vincent said, looking at her and evaluating her.

"I don't, I don't even know if there are bullets in this thing, I don't know what happened ether." She shrugged, putting the weapon away.

"I don't think it's safe here, now that they know where you are." Vincent said. "They probably will come back to get you when everyone is asleep."

"How would you know?" Sky asked, mouth dry.

"I used to be a Turk, like them." He watched her eyes widen, half in fear and shock. "I'm not anymore."

"Maybe she could live with you, because I agree, they may try to get her tonight." Cloud said, watching the door. Chaos was cheering in Vincents head.

"Maybe." Vincent said, looking at her. "Okay, Sky, get your things, we're leaving." Sky didn't argue, like they had intended from her face, but obediantly went and grabbed the few items she had.

"She's almost too obediant, almost like she has no thought of her own." Cloud mumbled. A minute later, Sky came down, her items packed into her trenchcoat. She walked over and stood by Vincent.

"Later Cloud." She said when Vincent started for the door. He nodded and mumbled a "Bye." as the door closed. Vincent moved swiftly enough for her to be having a hard time keeping up. She was top in her pysical education class, so her endurence was high, but still, Vincent was _fast._ Without warning, Vincent stopped and turned, making her bump into him and blush.

"I will need to carry you if we want to get there quickly." He said, studying her face. Sky bit her lip out of habbit and barely stopped herself from swearing at her own stupidity. She licked at the blood and nodded. He grabbed her and his cloak swirled around them right before darting away. She burried her face in his chest, afraid of the sudden speed. He looked down at her and felt something roar with triumph, but he couldn't tell if it was Chaos, or himself.

What seemed like only a few minutes later for them both, though it was really about an hour, they arrived at the hidden manshion. Sky opened her eyes when Vincent set her down gently. He watched in a sort of happyness as she gapped in awe.

"You live here?" she questioned. He nodded and went into the building, her following close behind.

I love stones and their meanings, so had to add that.


	5. Dairy of Jannie

Okay, how many noticed the duffle bag in the first chapter, so, in this chapter you find out why she has it. I cried making this chapter. I got the idea for the name from a band I like, its called Breaking Benjemin, and the song is Dairy of Jane. Link on youtube at the bottom if you want to hear the song.

"This is your room Sky." Vincent showed her to one of the guest rooms, and she was shocked at how greatly furnished it looked. It was all in crimson, the large bed, the curtens, the chair, the fireplace, the closet and bathroom door were crimson. It was beauiful.

"Really?" she gasped, setting her things down. He nodded. "Thank you!" She smiled at him. He almost smiled back, but cought himself, so he nodded instead.

"I'm in the basement if you need me." He said as he left. She put her few clothes in the closet and put the shirt she had had on when she had first arrived on this planet. Quietly she walked around, looking at the old manshin. The first door had a large library in it. Sky gapped at all the books.

Quickly she walked over and looked at the books, before choosing random book. She opened it and it was blank, no lines, no words, nothing. She looked at it confused before looking at its spine. It didn't have a name. She flipped through all the pages, but still there was nothing. She set it down, and continued looking. Then she saw a title that intrueaged her. _War in Wutiea._ Sky pulled it out and sat down with her feet under her, and begain to learn of the war.

Even though it was a large book, she finished it within an hour, understanding everything. She looked up at the clock. 11:03, time for bed. She rose on sleepy legs and walked into the room ment for her. She snuggled under the covers and let sleep overtake her. Mean while Vincent walked around the basement, almost worridly, before finally giving in and going into his coffin to sleep.

Sky woke up at seven, like she would if she was going to school. She opened her eyes, believing that she was still dreaming as she looked around the blood-red room. She rubbed her eyes, she was still there. Shaking her head, she stood, streatching before walking walking to her closet and choosing one of her T-shirts and a pair of jeans. She quickly combed her hair with her fingers as she walked downstairs.

When she saw Vincent wasn't up yet, she went outside and began to exersize, running, bending, kicking and punching, like she would have been doing in gym later that day, even if she wasn't going to go there again.

Vincent woke when he heard the door close. He quickly pushed himself out of his coffin and went up to Sky's room to find her gone. He cursed and ran to the front door, throwing it open to see Sky running into the forest. He was mad, was she running away? He was about to chase her when he saw she was comming back. Sky stopped when she saw him.

"Morning Vincent." She said, walking up to him. His eyes narrowed.

"What were you doing?" he growled. She flinched slightly, but her body was tense, and Vincent instaintly regreted sounding so harsh.

_How are you going to become her mate if you are so mean, Valentine?_ Chaos scolded him, laughing.

"I was just running." She was almost shaking with fear. Was he going to hit her? Why was he so angry?

"Why?" he asked, gentler this time.

"Just to exercise." Sky said as Vincent put his hand on her shoulder.

"Okay." He went back inside, leaving her outside to continue to practice. She watched him go, mad at herself for being so afraid. The anger fueled her desire to move. She threw puch after puch, kick after kick, and ran faster then she could push her body. She was tired when she walked in the manshon two hours later, heading strait to her room to shower and change.

Sky sat there, letting the water rush over her, rubbing out the tensness in her muscles, before serching and finding some soap to clean herself with. A few minutes later her body was dry and she put on a clean pair of jeans and her other T-shirt. She walked down, her wet hair flowing on the front of her T-shirt.

Vincent watched her, his eyes never leaving her. It was surprising that Sky couldn't feel the intenscity of his gaze as she unknowingly passed him. He sighed when she left the range of his gaze, returing to his book, wondering if she would like the food he had cooked her.

Sky wandered into the Dining room in her serch for the kitchen and was surprised to find food sitting there for her. She hesantly started eating and finished it quickly after. It was good, better then what she had eaten before when she hadn't cooked, which was only at lunch at school. She smiled and went to go find Vincent.

Vincent looked up when Sky entered the study.

"Thanks, Vincent." she said somewhat shyly. He looked at her before nodding.

"You are welcome." he said, returning to his book. She took the dismisal and left, going into her room. She went and grabbed her dairy and wrote what had happened over the past three days, never thinking that Vincent would look through it. She went out after finishing her entry and serched for something to read in the study, her dairy in her hand.

She skimmed through the books, barely noting Vincent stare at her. She finally found a book that looked interesting, _The Rise and Fall of Sephiroth._ She sat down by the fire, content with the lighting and the warmth. Sky got about halfway through the book before falling asleep by the lulling warmth of the fire, the book and her dairy falling from her hand.

Vincent rose and walked over to pick them up, stopping when he picked the dairy up, and looked at it. It was black and had crimson writing on it, her name in big letters. He knew it was wrong, but he sat next to her and opened the book, begining to read.

_Dear Dairy, this is my first time using you, since mom just got you for me today. I'm six years old. Mom and father had a fight today, he said that I was usless and a waste of money. She said I was an angel, father hit her.  
Jannie Parrot_

The entry was dated for October the eighth. He looked at the next one, it was convered in tears.

_Dear Dairy, I haven't written in you for a while. I'm seven now, it's my birhtday today. But I must have been bad, because mommy's dead. She was hit by a car today. Father said it was my fault. She was going to get me a present._

_Jannie Parrot_

This one was dated November the twenty fourth, that was only a week away. The next one was dated December the first.

_Dear Diary, Mommys funaral was today. She looked so sad, I wanted to say goodbye so I went up to the casket to place a rose in it, but father pulled my arm, diclocaiting it. I cried and he struck me, but no one saw. I walked back, and one of my mommys friends saw my arm hanging uslessly at my side, he was a docter. He popped it back in place, it hurt very bad._

_Jannie Parrot_

The next one was dated December the ninteenth.

_Dear Dairy, father beat me today, I can't see through my left eye, and my chest is bruised where he kicked me, and he cut my stomic with a broken shard of glass._

_Jannie Parrot_

Vincent stopped and moved her shirt up a bit, there was a long scar there, running from her left hip to the bottom of her right ribs. He frowned deeply, moving her shirt back down. _What kind of parent would beat a seven year old? _He thought. He turned back to the book. The next entry was January the twentith, there was blood on it, and he couldn't tell if it was her bloody tears, or a wound.

_Dear Dairy, father beats me all the time now, my eyes aren't the same, when I started crying blood, he laughed at me, saying that that was what I got for existing. He said I will cry blood forever now._

_Jannie Parrot_

March fourth was next.

_Dear Diary, I just got done listening to a story at school, it was about a lady who was in trouble by her step mom and her step sisters, they would beat and abuse her, and the kids said that I was her, but only at the begining. The prince came and took her away, marrying her. They said I would never find anyone to be my prince. Why am I so unlucky?_

_Jannie Parrot_

There were some others, but he skipped past them to the date October twenty third.

_Dear Dairy, I'm almost at my fourteenth birthday. I have a boyfriend now, his name is Eric. He's really sweet and kind, he has shinny, short black hair, one side of which covers his eye. He has blue-green eyes and is a few inches taller then me. I even had my first kiss today. I love Eric so much._

_Jannie Parrot_

Vincent growled, she had a lover? Then why wasn't she with him? He was angry, she belonged to someone already. He read on anyway. The next was November the thirteenth.

_Dear Diary, Eric is so sweet, he took me to see a movie and we went on a walk. He even bought me candies and flowers. He's seen my scars, even the one on my stomic, I thought he would hate me for my flaws, but he says he loves me even more. He said that they ment I have seen truth and live it, that nothing in the world is happy. He said it makes me more real. Father beat me when I got home though, but the thing is, the pain is rarely even there anymore, its more of a thrill, Eric said its punch drunkeness, that I've grown almost immune to physical pain._

_Jannie Parrot_

Vincent looked at her, she had lived through so much. He read on, intruiged by her life. November the twenty fourth.

_Dear Diary, Eric says that I should change my name. I agree, but don't know what to change it to. I'm fifteen now, a few more years and I'm free of my father._

_Jannie Parrot_

The next on was dated November the twenty nineth.

_I'm no longer Jannie Marrie Parrot, I am now Sky Black BloodRose, Eric loved my name, scince I took his last name as my middle, and his middle name as my first. I'm going on another date soon, I can't wait._

_Sky Black BloodRose_

Vincent narrowed his eyes a bit, hating the other male for getting to her first. December the nineth was covered in bloody tears, and bloody hand prints.

_Dear Dairy, Eric is dead, someone shot him, he told me as he was dying in my arms to move on, and not always dwell on his death, he said so much about his love for me while the paremedics and his mother came. He told his mom to give me his outfit that he was wearing, and all his jewelry, he wanted me to have something to remember him, so I knew I would always have him, he told me at the hospital brfore he died, using his last words for me, he said "_Do not forget me, but do not stop hoping and loving because I am gone, I'll always be with you. I love you, Sky Black BloodRose."_ He leaned forward to kiss and hug me one last time. No one was able to move me from him for a long time. I cried and graived with his mother, we hugged eachother, she gave me all his things in his large duffle bad, all his clothes, his jewelry, his books, his photos, everything, even one of her dresses. My lips are still stained with his blood._

_Sky Black BloodRose_

Vincent looked at the book for a long time before shifting his gaze over to her, her lover had died, and he was sad for her, but a small part was cheering that she was free for him. The next entry was the day after.

_Dear Diary, Erica Black killed herself today, her last goodbye was to me, she said she would see her son, and they would watch me together. They are going to be burried right next to eachother, she had paid for both of them before she died. I thought of her as a mother, so now I have no one to love, not my mom, Maninia Parrot, not Erics mom, my second mom Erica, and not Eric, is there anything to live for anymore?_

_Sky Black BloodRose_

Vincent looked at her, sad again, but read the next entry, which was a few days after the death of Eric and Erica, it, like the two before it, were covered in bloody tears.

_They were burried today, the smile Eric had on when he took his last breath to talk to me and kiss me still on his face. And his mothers smile, that she must have had on when she slit her wrists so she could be with her son was there was well. I will miss them, it hurts so bad that they are not here. I've been thinking as well. Wouldn't it be easier to be a bad person rather then a good one? The good are always loosing the ones they love to the bad, while the bad loose no one. I can't decide, but being a bad person will seem apealing forever becuase of Erics death, I know his killer, it was a boy in my class, his name is Will._

_Sky Black BloodRose_

December fifteenth was next.

_I am a killer now, they won't find Will, I got revenge for Eric. I stabbed Will in the chest, telling him the story of Eric as he died slowly, his blood pouring over my hands. It felt good to kill him, no one would have done anything anyway. His body is burried in the woods, I carried him there in the dead of night, burrying him myself, no one will find him, or anything leading him to me, I watched the shows on how they track down the killers, I made sure everything was untracable. His mother called for him to return, and everyone serched, only able to find his blood. They won't link it to me because very few people knew that Eric and I were together, and that no one knew that Will was Erics killer, except for me. I have tasted the kill, I hope it is the last time._

_Sky Black BloodRose_

Vincent looked at her again as she shifted. She had killed someone in cold blood, but she had a reason, did that make it any better? But he had been a Turk once, he had killed too. The next one was on the twenty fifth.

_Dear Diary, they found his body, Will's, but they don't know it was me, what evidence there might have been has been washed away. His mother is screaming for the killer to come forth, but I won't. I went and visited Eric and Erica today, I opened the presents I had for them and placed them on their graves, I got Eric a dead rose and a live one, they were both red, but the dead one had turned black, like a reminder of me, and I got Erica a drawing I did, it was of her and Eric together. I hope they like their gifts._

_Sky Black BloodRose_

The last one was reccent, it was todays date, November eighteenth.

_A woman named Angie did something to me, I'm different, and I'm not in New York anymore, she sent me though some sort of portal. I don't really know much, but I'm learning. I'm staying with a man named Vincent now, instead of with Cloud, Tifa and Marline, becuase of some people called Turks. Vincent's really cute. I feel to different though, and it was okay at first, but, I feel like something is wrong with my mind, like I'm unstable._

_Sky Black BloodRose_

Vincent looked at her shocked and now suspisious. But he pushed those aside for later. He picked Sky up, along with her diary and the book she had been reading. She was from another place, another planted, maybe even demention, and that rung through his head like a curse, but he still liked her, maybe even more then before, even pitying her. He layed her down, careful to cover her, and watched as she slept peacfully, her white hair, still having streaks of bloody pink in it, playing around her face. He couldn't help himself, so he bent down and kissed her on the lips softly, and she responded in her sleep. Vincent smiled a little, before setting the books down on the table.

Vincent went into the study to put his book away when he looked over at where the dairy had fallen and saw a picture. He picked it up, it was a picture of a happy Sky, a grinning boy, Eric, and a smiling woman, Erica. He smiled slightly.

"Don't worry, Eric, Erica, I will take good care of her." He went and put the picture in her dairy again before going to his coffin and laying down, ready to let sleep take him, he didn't wait long, and found himself living in Sky's memories.

Please read and review, I love reviews! Oh, and ty two my first two reviewers, MorbidXAngel, and Chaos'babe


	6. Kisses Before Truth

Hey! Thanks for waiting!

Sky woke up a little after nine, still tired, but awake. She walked into the shower, washing quickly and waking to the hot water scorching her flesh. She went into the closet putting on her under clothing on and pulling out the duffle bag, running her hand over it carefully. _Eric,_ she thought, sad once again. _I miss you._ She pulled out the bloodied leather items that he had worn the day he died, and put them on, the pants, the jacket and the gloves. She smelled it, it still had traces of him, the sharp smell of his cologne, the smell of the forest, as he always had about him, and his blood, coppery and acridy in smell.

Sky walked down into the study, to see Vincent up and looking at her.

"Morning, Vincent." She said, sitting down. He looked at her carefully.

"Morning, Jannie." Vincent said, watching as every muscle in her body tensed. In a flash she was moving through the door and towards the front door. Vincent was faster then her though, and before she had made it to the next hallway, he was holding her still by the waist while she struggled to get free.

"Let me go!" Sky yelled. Vincent leaned down to her ear, making her freeze in fear.

"Where are you really from, Sky?" She was crying, her blood mixing once again with that of her dead lovers. He turned her around and she began to cry into his chest. He didn't know what to do, not having comforted anyone before, so he just placed a hand on her back, hugging her so she knew he wasn't going anywhere.

When she had calmed down he asked again.

"I'm from a city called New York, on a planet called Earth." she said, sniffling. Vincent stared at her, thinking.

"You wrote of Angie sending you here. Do you know why you were chosen?" He asked. Sky got mad, she knew he read her diary, that's the only way he would know her real name was Jannie, but it still angered her.

"How dare you read my dairy! A dairy is private!" She tried wriggling free, banging her fists on his chest as she twisted and turned. He only held on tighter, making her even more angry. Finally she was at her limit and changed her appearance quickly, she was no longer Sky, but Bloodspawn.

Bloodspawn was an almost mirror image of Chaos, except for she was a girl, had longer, red streaked white hair, and black bird wings instead of bat wings. Her eyes were glowing gold, her face was pale and had a few scars. She pushed from Vincent and attacked. He was barely able to dodge the attacks, and finally called on Chaos for help. Once he was out, Chaos had a little fun with his female clone.

He only dodged everything, taunting her until she grew tired before pinning her to the ground, grinning. Bloodspawn struggled, trying as hard as she could to get him off her, but she couldn't, even though she continued to try. He finally growled in annoyance and bit her neck, not too hard, but enough to get his point across. She stopped struggling and finally gave it up, slowly turning into a scared, whimpering Sky. Chaos looked down at her before turning himself back into Vincent.

"Whu-what happened Vincent?" She asked, starting to cry a little. Vincent stayed how he was, looking down at the crying girl, before kneeling back on his knees, and pulling her up into a comforting hug. He carefully wiped at the blood on her face with a clawed finger.

"You got angry and turned into Bloodspawn. Anger triggers the transformation." He said quietly. She buried her head in his chest and continued to cry for a few minutes, but when she finally pulled away, she had a deep blush on her face.

"Yu-you read what I wrote about you, didn't you?" Sky asked. The only responds she got was a smirk, and a kiss. Her eyes went wide when he had kissed her, wondering what made him do it. Vincent himself didn't even know, and he was discouraged when she didn't kiss back. So he began to pull away, when she did start to kiss him back. He opened his eyes and saw hers closed, and something in him sounded with triumph.

His tongue rested lightly on her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She hesitated, then parted her lips. Vincent's tongue flew into her mouth, exploring her. She pulled back a few moments later, gasping for breath. When she looked back, Vincent caught her lips in another kiss, more intense then the last as he pushed her back. Sky wrapped one of her legs around his waist, just when the sound of the knocks on the door issued.

Their eyes flew open and jumped off one another. Sky straitened herself up and walked to the door with an easily composed Vincent. He opened the door and the whole gang was there, Barret, Cid, Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie, RedXIII and Caith Sith. Vincent looked at them, confused, but it didn't show.

"They wanted to meet Sky after I told them about her." Cloud spoke up. Sky, who had been hiding behind Vincent looked around and everyone turned their attention to her.

"Uh... um... uh, hi?" Sky said shyly, unused to the attention. They looked at her for a moment.

"Come in." Vincent said, pushing the door open more and they all entered. They went into the living room, which was the size of a ballroom. After they sat down, Yuffie spoke up first.

"Why are you covered in blood?" Sky looked down and noticed the blood, giving a small "oh".

"It's my ex-lover's, he's dead." She told them, her bloody tears prickling her eyes, making it near impossible to see. "Someone killed him, and, he gave me his stuff to remember him, this is what he wore when he was shot." she said quietly, a lone trail of blood coming from her right eye.

"Why is the blood still there?" Yuffie asked.

"I don't want to loose any of him." Sky sniffed. They looked at her like she was crazy. "What? If you'd been through what I have, you'd be the same way." she muttered. Vincent thought about her dairy and silently agreed.

"How old are you?" Barret asked.

"Seventeen."

"Is your hair naturally white?" Caith Sith asked her, jumping over and yanking on it.

"Yes, and that's irritating my scalp, I have sensitive skin." Sky said, pushing him away and rubbing her scalp.

"You kno' anythin' about airgliders?" Cid asked. She thought a minute, remembering the many books she had read about planes, and not knowing what a glider was until an image popped into her head.

"Yep, when I was younger, I had wanted to build them, before my father wanted me to too, he said that I would have a good chance of getting killed." They stared at her, slightly dumbfounded.

"Why would your father say that?" Tifa asked.

"He was an ass, and he hated me more then he hated anything else. Said I was nothing but a waste of money." she said matter-of-factly.

"Why?" Caith Sith asked. She looked and realized he was a talking cat.

"Whoa. Because I was born looking like my mother. Except the eyes anyway." She rubbed her eyes, removing the red from her sight.

"What were her eyes like?" Barret said suspiciously.

"Blue and green, with small slits I think." She said, thinking with her eyes closed. If they would have been open, she would have seen everyone tense. "Doesn't matter anymore though, mother's dead, died in a car crash." Sky said, eyes still closed. "My fault, she was getting me a birthday present, it was the worst birthday gift ever, she died on my _birthday._" She wanted to cry, but didn't, forcing herself not to.

"My past is my past, it is better forgotten." She muttered. Sky stood up. "I'm going to my room, see you." she walked out, face down. "S'nice meeting you." When she got to her room, she did cry, but the blood disappeared in the crimson sheets.

"Wha'? 'M I missin' somethin'?" Cid asked.

"Nothing more then the others don't know yet." Vincent said. "She was abused as a child, she doesn't like to talk about it. She's also not from anywhere near here." He told them.

"What do you mean?" RedXIII asked.

"She's from a different place, different planet." Everyone jumped to attention.

"I'm not going to think she told you, so how do you know?" Cloud asked.

"I read her dairy. She got quite angry."

"I bet! Even if we know something important now, _it's wrong to read a girls dairy!_" Yuffie screeched. Everyone's hands/paws flew to their ears.

Sky heard Yuffie's screech and laughed slightly, but something felt odd, and her eyes flew open, only to become void of life, and she fell from the bed, in a coma like state.

Everyone heard the thunk from upstairs and ran up to see what happened. Vincent took them up to her room and opened the door, looking at the fallen girl. Her legs were spread, both going the opposite way, and an arm fallen across her dead eyes. Vincent crept over to her and moved her arm, almost pulling back when he saw the lifeless eyes. He moved back when Tifa went to check her pulse.

"She's alive, but I don't know what's wrong." Tifa jumped back when a tremor ran though Sky's body, making her jerk and twitch. Sky gasped and shot up, her eyes still looking lifeless. She jerked her head around, as if trying to see before groaning as her body gave another violent shudder, going tense and falling over, eyes still open.

"Wha' the hell was that?" Cid asked, looking at her. "Some kinda alien thing?" They watched as Sky's body gave another violent shudder. They watched another moment before her body went still. She blinked her eyes once, and the soul appeared back into her eyes. Her shoulders trembled as she started to cry silently, unaware of the people looking at her.

"Why?... I... don't deserve this... Life sucks... Eric shouldn't have saved me... he should be alive... not... me... He was too... good a person to... die... should have let... me... die..." They looked at her like she was insane, but, something was wrong and she really was going insane, her genetic makeup was deteriorating and it was causing the odd behavior.

"What?" Tifa asked. Sky's head snapped around to look at her, eyes widening before burring her face in her shoulder, crying.

"Please help, something is wrong." Tifa wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulders.

"What's going on?" Tifa asked.

"I dunno." Sky whimpered slightly.

"Has this happened before?" RedXII asked. She shook her head. "Do you know why it is now?" Sky hesitated and nodded slowly.

"I had a dream when I was staying at Seventh Heaven, someone named Hojo said that I would need to go in to have my genetic makeup stabilized."

"So, Hojo did this to you? How?" RedXII asked. Sky sighed.

"I don't wanna go through that again... Cloud, could you tell them?" She curled herself up into a ball while Cloud filled them in. By the time he was done, Sky was almost asleep again.

"You had mentioned some one called Eric, who is that?" Barret asked. At the mention of his name, she jumped up and ran to the closet, opening the duffle bag. She dragged it over and dumped it out on the bed. There were random clothes articles in there, an MP3 player, many changeable memory cartridges for the MP3, a ton of jewelry, a few pairs of black gloves, the dress, a black leather trench coat that had no arms, the many pictures, and a lot of other things.

"This, is Eric." She said, handing out different pictures of him. "And that's his mom, Erica." She looked at the picture of the three of them together and started to cry again.

"You said that he died, saving you?" Red asked.

"Yes, a boy named Will tried to shoot me, and killed Eric instead." Her fists clenched.

"And you killed him." Vincent said. She smirked slightly and nodded.

"Uh-huh."

"Slowly, if I am correct, with a stab to the heart?"

"Yep, he deserved it too. I didn't like the feel of the kill, like some others might, but, I'm just glad I don't have to do it again."

_I wish I was there, that would have been amusing to see._ Bloodspawn said to her, almost making her scream.

"What is it?" Vincent asked when he saw the fear in her eyes.

"Does your... person that looks like Bloodspawn talk to you?" Sky asked, huddling back into a small ball.

"Yes, why, did she talk to you? And his name is Chaos."

"Yes."

"What?" Yuffie asked.

"She's got something like Chaos in her, only her name is Bloodspawn." Vincent explained. The group looked at them.

"How did you find out?" Barret asked.

"Like I said, she got mad when I read her diary. Chaos and Bloodspawn fight."

"Chaos dodged everything, it wasn't a fight. It looked more like a dance." Sky mumbled the last part. "Can I go to sleep?" She asked. They looked wearily at her.

"Goodnight, Sky." Vincent said, walking out, the others following reluctantly behind. There were a few quiet murmurs of goodnights before they left. Sky sighed and hugged her knees tightly to her chest. She could hear Vincent telling them to stay and the doors opening and closing. She walked about her room, changing her shirt for one that was clean and put on the black leather trench coat with the ripped out sleeves. She hooked Nightwings onto her belt and waited for a while, until she was sure everyone was asleep before opening the window. When Vincent check into her room the next day, Sky was missing, the house woke to his shout of inner pain, mistaking it for rage.

I hope you liked this chapter! Next one soon! R&R, it would make my day and I will write even faster then! Not that I'm not gunna write fast already... I just mean I'll go faster then I thought I could... is that even possible? "thinks" Ow, now I got a headach, anyway,

Thanks to my reviewers;

MorbidXAngel  
Proud Bishonen Whore  
Lord Makura  
Lunamore  
Sirius123  
Chaos'babe


	7. Gone for now

I know it's not a long chapter, and it took a bit, but I'm already working on eight. I hope you like!

Vincent yelled out in an emotional pain, the one he loved was gone. The whole house was awake and quickly ran to see what happened, unsure what was going on until they saw Sky was missing. They muttered curses under their breath and went to get ready to find her.

Sky ran as fast as she could, knowing it was only a matter of time until the group discoved her dissapearence. She finally saw Midgar just up ahead and almost whooped with joy. She dashed into the city, ignoring the protests of her tired legs. She slowed once she was in the city, and people moved out of her way, confusing her. Sky moved on, looking for the people who had come for her at Seventh Heaven.

Sky looked around, a bad feeling settling in her gut, she walked carefully. Suddenly she heard a screech of breaks in the street next to her, making her head whip around. There was a boy in the way of the car, and he couldn't move from fear, and he was sure to die if he didn't move.

She rushed across the street, grabbing the boy and holding him to her chest as the car hit nothing but the tail end of her coat as she continued to run. She only stopped when she was on the other side, sliding on her heels. Sky carefully set the boy down, but kept slight hold of him scince he was trembling so much, and bent down to his eye level.

"Are you okay?" She looked him in the eye as he gave a quick nod. "Good, what's your name? Where are your parents?" she asked, looking around for someone to be after the boy.

"I'm Denzel, I don't have parents." Sky looked quickly over at him.

"I'm Sky, Denzel, I'll take you to a place where my friends will watch over you, okay?" He nodded. She took his hand and serched for Seventh Heaven. She found it a few minutes later and took the boy inside.

"Sky!" A voice called, throwing itself at her. Sky looked down at the little girl.

"Hi, Marline. I brought a friend, could you ask Cloud and Tifa to take care of him?" She asked, hugging the little girl back.

"Yes!" The girl smiled at the boy. Sky looked at the babysitter, Shela, and nodded.

"Hope you don't mind, but I have to go." Shela looked annoyed but waved her away. "Bye Denzel, bye Marline." She hugged the two children and left. She walked around a bit, the people who had seen her help Denzel smiled at her a bit, but the rest moved out of her way like she was a monster that would burn them to touch it.

Sky wandered the city for about an hour before catching a glimps of the long red hair of the Turk who was looking for her. She walked calmly over to him. When she had reached him, she tapped his shoulder lightly, but he whipped around anyway. Seeing her, he brought out his electric rod, switching it to on. She held her hands up.

"You, were looking for me, right?" She asked. He narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Yes."

"I'm coming with you then to where ever you wanted me." Sky could tell she had cought him offguard.

"What? Why?" Reno looked at her like she was crazy.

"Because I feel odd, and who ever is looking for me did this, and I don't know what's going on, so whoever it is might be able to tell me what's wrong. If there is a chance I would hurt my friends, I don't wish to even take it, sooo..."

"Okay..." Reno said. "I don't have my phone on me, so, let's go back to my apartment and I'll phone you in." He said, putting the rod away, but still watching her carefully. Sky nodded and put her hand out.

"Just so you know, I'm Sky." She told him. He nodded and shook her hand.

"Reno." He started walking and she jumped in step to follow. She walked right along side him all the way to the apartment, shocking Reno slightly. _She really is coming of her own free will, but will that stay after Hojo's had her for a while?_ "We're here." He told her as he pushed open the door.

"Do you mind if I slept on your couch for a while?" Sky asked.

"Nah, go ahead." Reno said, looking for his phone.

"Thanks." She yawned out as she curled up on the couch, sleep coming instaintly. Reno looked at the teen.

_I wouldn't be brave enought to go to Hojo. Or, doesn't she know what he will do to her? Should I even rat her out?_ Reno dialed Tseng's number before he could chicken out.

"Tseng here." The voice said from the other end. Reno sighed.

"Reno here, I have the person, Sky, that Hojo sent us after." Tseng moved the phone so he could hear better.

"Where was she? Did everything go okay?" he shot out.

"She came to me, so, yes. Everything's fine." Reno said, noting that Tseng sounded like he almost dropped the phone.

"She came of free will?" He sounded slightly stunned.

"Yep."

"Okay, we're coming to get her."

"Um, could you wait a while, she just fell asleep." he asked the dark haired Turk.

"What? Fine, Elane, Rude and I will be there in an hour."

Vincent was on a warpath, he was prepaired to kill anyone to get his love back.

_I would never had expected such emotion from, Vincent, except for for Lucrecia._ Chaos taunted him.

_I'm moving on._ He told the demon. Everyone was running behind him, trying and magorly failing to keep up. _Just like Eric told her to do, it was good advice._ The kiss that they shared replayed itself in his mind repeatedly until he swore he could taste her again, and remembered how her body fit perfectly with his own. _I _will_ get her back._

"Where do you think she's at, Vincent?" Yuffie panted out.

"ShinRa building." He said as a random thougth clashed in his mind. _Chaos, why did Bloodspawn stop struggling after you bit her?_ Chaos chuckled.

_I claimed her, she excepted it. She is my mate._ He paused and added as an after thought, _Too bad you didn't claim Sky._

Reno opened the door once the other Turks arrived. They instaintly saw the still sleeping girl. "Hang on, I'll wake the kid up." He shook her slightly, she woke up instaintly.

"Humm?" She asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Get up, Sky, time to get going." He said, moving back. She nodded and stood, looking through slightly blearied eyes at the otehr Turks in the room. "This is Tseng, Rude and Elane." Reno said, waving a hand at them.

"Yo, sup?" She asked. They looked at her and Reno.

"You guys greet the same." Elane pointed out.

"I just woke up, expect the bad grammer." Sky said, looking like she was about to fall asleep again. "Well, I'm cool, can we go now?" She had a bad feeling that the group was getting close. They looked at her. She was actualy ready to go to the lab, they knew she must be crazy.

"Yes, let's go." Tseng said, walking out first, followed by Rude and Elane. Sky was ushered out by Reno as he closed the door behind himself. They stood on each side of her, making sure she wouldn't run. But Sky wouldn't, she had made a desision, she was a hardheaded Sagittarius, and she wanted the knowlage that this new journey may bring. The Security let them in, but a prickling in the back of her neck made Sky look back. The group was there, Vincent infront of everyone else. She smiled, and waved a goodbye at them before turning so they would not see her tears. She wanted to stay with Vincent, but she felt that something would go wrong if she stayed.

Vincent stopped when Sky looked back. He saw the sadness in her eyes as she waved and the hint of liquid red of her tears as she turned away. Vincent was torn, his heart being ripped out when it was just put back. He wanted to rush and get her, but she went of her free will, no one forced her to go. Vincent watched her dissapear into the building, her clawed hand curling into a fist as he turned away.

"Vincent?" Yuffie asked carefully. "Why didn't you get her?"

"She went of free will, even if she was sad about it." He said, walking away, no one saw the tears as he left them, a red blurr as his cape enfolded him as he zipped away.

Sky walked with the Turks to the lab, where Tseng knocked on the door and the cruel looking man from her dream opened it, instaintly seeing her.

"Well, if it isn't the young Jenova. Get in here." He orderd. Sky didn't know who Jenova was, only that he was talking to her, so she stepped inside as he closed the door.

_Poor kid,_ the four Turks thought as they left. _She doesn't know what she did to herself._

The experiments started almost immediatly. She stripped of her leather and weapon, changing it for the hospital gown that Hojo ordered her to wear. Hojo gave the clothes and weapon to an assistant so she could place them in storage.

"What shall you be?" Hojo mumbled thinking.

"What about thiry one?" She asked. Hojo snapped his head to look at her, he had been informed she came at free will, and that enough had theroughly surprised him.

"Why that?"

"Thirty one is the mirror image of thirteen, the unluckiest number there is, and I personaly think I am the mirror immage of misfortune." Sky said impassivly. Hojo chuckled.

"Thirty one it is then." She was then stuck with needles and other sharp impliments, drawing blood and pushing chemicals into her body. She hissed in pain for only a few minutes before the pain ebbed away, leaving nothing but adreniline. Before the physical tests, Hojo carved XXXI into her shoulder, surpised when she did nothing, not scream or clench her fists, as though all he was doing was brushing her skin with a feather.

After the physicals that she passed better then she expected, thanks to her superior athletic skills, they cut her open, studying her living insides. After these tests, they put her in a Mako Tube, leaving her to her nightmares for five neverending days. Unknown to everyone, everynight when everyone else was home, a visiter came for Sky, hand laying on the glass, smirking at the young immage of his mother and himself.

Yes! Please R&R, I'll make you some cookies! Come on, I'm a review lover!

Thanks to my reviewers;

MorbidXAngel  
Proud Bishonen Whore  
Lord Makura  
Lunamore  
Sirius123  
Chaos'babe  
Duff-Duff

Come on, click the little button, you know you want to, just tell me if you watch it, even that will make me happy...


	8. Be my Mate

Hey, I know it's short, but I really wanted to get this part through, I'll try to write a longer one...

_Five days?_ Sky thought groggily as she was let out of the Mako Tube. _It seems like five years. Who was that man, the one in my dreams? Or better called nightmares?_

"Get cleaned off, Thirty One." Hojo snapped impatiently. She was lead into a shower room by an assistant, Nancy, so she could shower in privacy and get the green liquid out of her hair, which, surprisingly to her, came right out, no stains in her hair like blood would have left.

It only took her a few minutes, even with Sky's long waist length hair. She was given another gown and she put it on quickly, going back into the room for more tests, pushing her limits to the point that there was no pain, only adrenalin again. Electric shots that would have made a normal person faint from the pain only made her want to get to the physical tests quicker, Sky wasn't normal, and comparing what she used to live in to now, this was a paradise.

When she was done, upon her requests, they gave her some books on history so she could learn, they even found one on teaching a person how to speak Wutianise. They let Sky read for a few hours, letting her get through most of the books, all the knowledge they possessed forever implanted into her brain before sending her to sleep in the Mako Tubes, which she soon found out, increased her abilities. And still every night, the same visitor came, his hand carefully rubbing the glass so he wouldn't wake Sky as he watched her flinch and twist in her nightmares.

Soon two weeks passed by and she was eighteen now, and had six more fainting and seizure spells like she had had at Vincent's, and every night she thought of Vincent, his kisses. Even though he wasn't near her, he was seducing her. She was still obedient, and did everything they told her to do with perfection, like was expected of her back in school all the time, and if she ever didn't do something perfect, she would be looked at funny, or be recognized as sick, just like she would be at school too. Sky learned faster then the scientists thought she could, but they didn't know about her, without knowledge, she felt useless, so she was one of the fastest learners there was.

Vincent had locked himself inside his coffin and refused to come out for a week, after which, he tried his hardest to let his mind forget Sky until he saw her again, but she wouldn't leave his mind, the kiss and her body played in his mind like a curse. And to him, she was a curse, the curse of his heart.

_Just go get her, Valentine._ Chaos urged him once again.

_No, it was her choice to go, she'll come back on her own._ Nothing would get through to the love-sick man. Vincent had figured out how to play the MP3 and was listening to a song that reminded him of Sky for some reason.

_I never thought I'd change my opinion again  
But you moved me in a way that I've never known  
You moved me in a way that I've never known  
But straight away you just moved into position again  
You abused me in a way that I've never known  
You abused me in a way that I've never known  
So break me shake me hate me take me over  
When the madness stops then you will be alone  
Just break me shake me hate me take me over  
When the madness stops then you will be alone  
So YOU'RE the kind that deals with the games in the mind  
Well you confuse me in a way that I've never known  
You confuse me in a way that I've never known  
So break me shake me hate me take me over  
When the madness stops then you will be alone  
SO WON'T YOU break me shake me hate me take me over  
When the madness stops then you will be alone  
She says, "I can help you, but what do you say?  
Because it's not free baby, you have to pay."  
You just keep me contemplating, that your soul is slowly fading  
God don't you know I live with a ton of regret?  
'Cause I used to move you in a way that you've never known  
But then I accused you in a way that you've never known  
But you hurt me in a way that I've never known...  
Break me shake me hate me take me over  
When the madness stops then you will be alone  
SO WON'T YOU break me shake me hate me take me over  
When the madness stops then you will be alone  
Listen, baby  
Break me shake me hate me take me over  
When the madness stops then you will be alone  
You'll be, you'll be alone  
Break me shake me hate me take me make me  
Fake me break me shake me hate me take me  
Break me_

Sky finished all the books that night and was put in the Mako Tube to sleep again. But when the visitor came that night, she woke up to see his hand on the glass. She moved up to get a better look, but almost lost the breathing mask on her face when she pulled back. It was the man from her nightmares, his name she only recently learned. Sephiroth.

Sephiroth smirked at the girl and ran out the door before the scientists came a few minutes later to see why her blood pressure was so high. Sky couldn't speak, and they blamed it on another nightmare and told her to go back to sleep. That would be one nightmare that she would have been glad to have never again, too bad it wasn't really a nightmare.

After another week, the fainting and seizure spells had stopped and Nancy informed her that they would never come back because her genetic makeup was steady now. After they learned that her genetic makeup was steady they began teaching her how to fight, like another weapon. Soon they put her in a cell instead of the Mako Tubes. She didn't realize it, but her eyes were changing again, they were still blood-red, but they were beginning to look like her mother's eyes as well.

Sky soon was trusted enough to wander around the building. But her heart was even heavier then it was before. So she had faked sleep and late at night, did what no one thought the obedient girl would do, she escaped again.

Vincent once again was locked in his coffin sleeping when he heard the gentle knocks on his front door. He ignored them, but instead of them stopping and the person leaving, they opened the door. Vincent growled and opened his coffin. He ran out and almost bumped into the person.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He roared out, not bothering to look at the person.

"Sorry, Vincent, I just... I, um..." Vincent whipped his head down to look at her.

"Sk- Sky?" He asked, reaching out and brushing the hair from her face.

"Sorry, I'll go." She said, turning around. Vincent quickly grabbed her around the waist and twirled her around.

"Please, don't go again." He said holding her waist to his with one arm and used the other hand to brush the hair away from her face. "I'm sorry, I didn't know it was you." He said. She buried her face into his chest. "I never want you to go again, Sky. Why did you go in the first place?" He asked, holding her tightly.

"I didn't want anyone to get hurt. I was scared." Sky said. "I'm not one to take chances. I'm sorry." She nuzzled him slightly.

_Finally. Now mate her already!_ Chaos roared at him.

_Only if she wants me to._ Vincent growled at him. He turned his attention back to Sky.

"I missed you a lot Vincent." She said. She froze when he leaned down to her ear.

"Will you be mine, Sky? May I have you?" He whispered into her ear, making her shiver a little. Sky hesitated, unsure of herself. He pulled her chin up gently and kissed her softly in ways of begging her to say yes. It sent her over.

"Yes." And with that one word, everything turned around.

Thanks to my reviewers;

MorbidXAngel  
Proud Bishonen Whore  
Lord Makura  
Lunamore  
Sirius123  
Chaos'babe  
Duff-Duff


	9. Shocks and Jobs

Yeeaaahhh, didn't have a clue what to call this chapter... V-V But anyways, here's my update, going as fast as I can and doing my best, so I hope you likey!

Vincent woke on Sky's bed with her head resting on his chest and her hair spread across his whole body. Her neck had dried blood on it. Vincent carefully smoothed back her hair, trying not to wake her. Even though he tried, she awoke anyway. Sky opened her eyes slowly and pushed herself up, smiling down at Vincent. She leaned down and gave him a quick kiss.

"I'm going to take a shower." She said as she stood, streatching her stiff muscles. Ten minutes later she was downstairs dressed in her skirt and tight purple shirt while Vincent was in his usual attire.

"Don't you ever get out of that outfit?" Sky asked. Vincent gave a wolfish smirk.

"I did last night." Sky blushed.

"I ment, do you ever change your outfit? You know, to something casual?"

"Not really." He said looking at his clothes. "What's wrong with them?"

"Nothing, but, you seriously need some new clothes." She sighed out as she ate the food Vincent made for her. "Thanks, Vincent." She said after she finished it. She turned around and saw his face only a half-inch from hers.

"No problem." He said before kissing her. Sky wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back as he pulled her to her feet. She wrapped one leg around him before they both heard a knock at the door. They ignored it, but the door opened and they broke apart. Vicnent composed himself easily and ran to see who was invading his privacy, leaving Sky to try and compose herself and to hide if nessicary.

Vincent saw RedXIII, Yuffie and Cloud in the hall, the first two looking excited while Cloud only looked high, his usual look. Once they saw him, they went up to him quickly.

"What are you doing?" He demanded, but his voice stayed nutral.

"ShinRa's in an uproar. An experiment, a number Thirty One, got away." Cloud informed him. Vincent was about to say he knew of an excaped experiment, but stopped himself.

"You look like you wanna say something." Yuffie said.

"No." Was the short reply. Red sniffed and looked up at Vincent.

"I think he already knew of the escape. Tell me, how is Sky?" Red asked. The other two looked at Vincent, shock only evident in Yuffie's face.

"She's fine." _And mine now._

"Were you going to tell us?" Yuffie asked, more like a screech then anything else.

"Not unless she wanted me to tell. How did you know?" He asked, momentarily forgeting Red's sensitive nose.

"Her smell is all over your body." He said slyly. Yuffie looked at him, even more shocked.

_"You slept with Sky?"_ She screeched. Sky heard and blushed. She walked out of the kitchen and into the first hallway.

"Hi." she said carefully, looking down.

"Hello, Sky." Cloud said, looking at her.

"Hello." Red and Yuffie chimed. Vincent walked over to her and had a small whispered conversation with her.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"Do you mind that they know?"He asked, getting the wolfish smirk on his face. She blushed.

"Too late to stop them from knowing." She said.

"Alright." Vincent said, moving the hair away from her face.

"So, how did you get out?" Red asked.

"I just waited until night and avoided the guards."

"What? Why didn't they have better security on you?" Cloud asked, remembering all he went through to get Areith out.

"Because, I was obediant and did exactly what they told me to do. They foolishly left their trust in me. I didn't like it there, why stay?" They looked at her like she was mad. "What?"

"It shouldn't have been that easy." Cloud said. And it wasn't. She had to fight to get out, she had killed two people, and felt horrible about it, but she wasn't going to tell, one of them she had killed in the storage hold trying to get her things. She shrugged.

"Well, we should go, we need to tell the others. We may be back later." Red said. Vincent nodded. The three gave goodbyes and left the two lovers alone. Vincent sighed and closed his eyes. Sky come up behind him and hugged him around the waist.

"You okay?" She asked as he turned around, holding her to him by the waist as well.

"I'm fine. But what really happened?" He asked softly, in the voice only known by her.

"I- I killed two people." She said after a moment. "They didn't deserve to die, they were only doing their job." she said, her voice filled with regret.

"It was nessisary to escape." He said.

"But still." She sighed. Vincent leaned down and kissed her softly.

"It's fine." He muttered aganst her lips. She kissed him harder and he gladly accepted. He moved her back until she was pressed into the wall, his hands on each side of her head on the wall, kissing her deeply. Sky wrapped her legs around him again, her skirt going up a bit. He pulled back for a second to give her the wolfish smirk before moving in again. Ten minutes later, they were apart and doing what they wanted in seperate rooms, Sky reading and Vincent walking around.

The others didn't come back and Vincent had slept with Sky again that night and many others, never getting interupted for days before she woke up one morning, and ran into the bathroom to throw up. Vincent instaintly woke and ran in after her to hold back her hair. After she was done and brushing her teeth, he asked her a few questions.

"Are you okay now?" A nod. "Did you eat something that upset your stomic?" A shrug. "Do you have any idea what is wrong?" A shake of the head. Vincent sighed. "Alright. Are you sure you're better now?" She nodded, gargled water and spit out.

"I'm okay now." She said, hugging him tightly. He hugged her back.

"Good."

"Okay, I'm gunna take a shower." Sky said, pulling back. He nodded and looked longingly at her for a moment before leaving the bathroom and going into her room, getting dressed. She sat in the shower, thinking. There really was no reason for her to be sick. She finally stood up and washed her hair and body. She walked out of her room in a pair of jeans and one of her T-shirts.

Vincent was in the study, reading one of the many books, waiting for Sky to come out. When she entered, he he looked at her with a slight smile and put the book down. They walked down and ate a small breakfast together.

"I'm going to find a job today." Sky said once Vincent was done eating. He looked a bit shocked.

"Why?"

"I need some spending gil." She said, flicking her hair over her shoulder. "Besides, I'm loosing way to much weight because of all the time I spend with you." She teased.

"They will know it's you." Vincent warned. "How will you hide?" He asked. This made her stop and think.

"I... I don't know." she said finally. She thought for a second. "Can you dial Tifa's number please?" She asked. Vincent had gotten her a phone a few days ago, so if he needed to go, or she was in the woods and couldn't find her way out, or something of the like, they could call. He looked at her carefully, but dialed the number.

"Hello, Tifa?" She paused. "Yeah, this is Sky. I was wondering, do you know of anything that I could use to change my hair color, something that washes out?" Another pause. "Really? Do you think you could get that for me if I stop by Seventh Heaven?" Pause. "Yeah, I'm looking for a job, I thought about asking you, but then again, it would look a little suspisous to a critical thinker." Pause. "Thanks, I'll pay you back. I'll be there in about three hours. Thanks again, bye." She hung up.

"Problem solved." Sky said. Vincent serched for another excuse.

"What about your eyes?" She grinned.

"I'll be right back." She ran upstairs and came down with a little white box.

"What's that?" He asked, looking at the box. She opened it and put her finger tip in. She pulled out a contact lense and put it in her eye, making it turn from greenish-blue and red to brown. He gapped at it, never having seen it before. She put the other one in, and you couldn't tell that her eyes had ever been a different color.

"Contact lenses. They were Erics, he had a bunch of others, he loved to change the look of his eyes." She said, looking fondly at the box. "I thought they would certainly come in handly."

"Well, that's interesting." He said. She grinned and kissed him.

"Gotta go. I'll see you later, okay?" Vincent sighed, defeated and nodded. Sky smiled and left, leaving a slightly mornful Vincent behind. She arrived at Seventh Heaven exactly three hours later.

"Hi, Tifa." She said once she entered.

"Hey Sky." Tifa said, walking up to her. She smiled slyly at the younger girl. "Heard you got busy with Vincent." The eighteen-year-old blushed.

"Yeah." She smiled slightly. "You got the stuff?"

"Yeah, I didn't know what color you wanted, so I got three." Tifa pulled out the temporary hair color dyes. There was blonde, brown, and black. "I personaly think you would look good with black." Tifa smiled at the younger girl and gapped at her new eyes. "Wh-waht? How did you do that?" Sky reached up and removed one of the lenses.

"These are contact lenses, they change the color of your eyes." She told Tifa after letting her see the changes in the eyes. She carefully put it back in. "I'll take your choice of black." Tifa handed Sky the box with the black dye in it. Sky opened it and took out the little spray bottle, carefully spraying her hair so all of it turned black. "What do you think?"

"I can barely tell it's you." Tifa said. "Are you going to change your name?"

"Yes, do you think I could pose as your younger sister, Arlinia?"

"Sure." The older woman said. The teen hugged her.

"Thanks. I gotta get going." Sky turned around and left after a quick goodbye. She wanderd around Midgar for about twenty minutes before she came across a help wanted sign. She looked at the building, it was a bar, Nine Flames. She shrugged and sent to apply.

"Hello, how may I help you?" A man behind the counter asked.

"Hi, I'm looking for employment, there was a help wanted sign?" The man looked relieved, he walked over to her from behind the bar.

"Yes, I'm looking for someone who can tell one drink from another, put two and two together, and be albe to remember the amounts of gil each item costs."

"After I see something, I can tell it apeart from anything, and I'll remember any number you want me to." Sky said.

"Good, you're hired. The pay is nine gil and hour and the hours are from three two seven, can you handle it?"

"Yeah, but I'll let you know if I ever do have a problem."

"Fair, I'm Edward, you can call me Ed. You?"

"Arlinia." They shook hands.

"Alrighty, Arlinia, go in the back and get familure with everything, rush hours coming soon." Edward said, cleaning out cups and glasses. She nodded and went into the back. Within five minutes she knew all the drinks and how much each costs. Sky was put to work the instaint she got out, the crowd was in.

"Okay, here's your name tag, say "Hi" to the people as they come in, and get going." He said as he handled a costomer.

"Hello, how may I help you?" she asked a man at the front. She mentaly swore. It was Reno.

"Scotch please." He said, pulling out the cash as she poured out the drink. "Thanks, hey Ed, never told me you were hiring hotties." Sky's eye twitched.

"Don't harras her." Ed called to him. "Or I will kick you out."

"Yeah, I know. Thanks again." Reno said moving from the bar. As she served the next five people, her mind was racing. _Did the disguise really work that well? I still have the same face, he should have noticed._

"Thanks." A costomer said. Sky looked. It was Nancy. She thought back, so far, most of the people had been ones she'd seen at ShinRa. Surely not all of them would be as dence as Reno? Sky counted all the faces that she knew from ShinRa up until seven. She had recognized over half of the people. Shit.

"Hey, Ed, do these people work at ShinRa? I've seen a few of them leaving the buiding before." She lied easily.

"Yeah, most of them." Ed said, cleaning up after the main rush, he would be here until midnight.

"Okay, cool." She said as if it didn't matter. But it did, she was in a load of shit if any of them recognised her. "Later Ed." She said over her shoulder, waving one hand while the other kept hold of the gil in her pockets, half of which was tips, the rest her pay. She was dicusted earlier when a guy had handed her some gil and his phone number, which she threw away the instaint his back was turned. Reno had stayed most of the night, it didn't bother her a whole lot, as he was drunk, but it did annoy her.

Sky walked home, it was still light out, but she knew it would be past dark by the time she got back. Vincent was going to kill her, but how would she know he would be so mad? Exactly two and a half hours later, she made it home.

"I'm back Vincent!" She called. She saw a red blur coming towards her, and she gapped in fear when he had her pinned to the wall, a fearful yet angry expression on his face. "V-Vincent?" She whimpered.

"Why were you gone so long? Why didn't you call? Did you get into any trouble?" he fired off.

"I had to walk, my job ends at seven. I didn't think it would matter. And no, no trouble, but some people from ShinRa came to the bar." She said, blinking back tears of fear. Vincent instaintly regreted being so harsh. He pulled her into a tight hug.

"Sorry, I was just worried." He muttered into her hair. She carefully embraced him.

"I-it's okay, I should have called." She murrmered, nuzzling his chest in the way he loved so much, making it hard not to forgive her.

"No, I was wrong. But it's late, and we should go to bed." By the tone of his voice, she knew what he had in mind.

Thanks to my reviewers;

MorbidXAngel  
Proud Bishonen Whore  
Lord Makura  
Lunamore  
Sirius123  
Chaos'babe  
Duff-Duff

come on, hit the little button, you know you want to...


	10. Doctor?

I personaly, like this chapter a lot. I hope you readers do too!

Sky woke up that morning, running to the bathroom to throw up again. It happened for a week, Vincent became more and more worried and Sky became more and more suspicious.

"Sky, are you sure you're okay?" Vincent asked for the fifth time that day. She nodded, brushing her teeth. "I'm worried, you have been waking up to throw up for a week, _something_ has to be up." He said.

"I don't know Vinnie, okay? I could just have a stomach bug." She tried to reason, but she herself didn't believe it, so she knew her lover wouldn't ether.

"I doubt it; you would be feeling sick all day, not just in the mornings." He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to him. She pushed her arms around his sides and laid her head on his chest. "Do you have any idea what might be wrong?"

"No, I don't Vin." She lied. She had a rough idea, but she didn't want to share it, she didn't want it to be true, for fear of what Vincent might think or do. "I have to take a shower, okay?" She asked, nuzzling his chest. Vincent tried not to fall under when she did that, but always failed miserably. He kissed her neck, in the place _she_ always broke under, and felt her shiver.

"Okay, I'll see you downstairs." He muttered into her skin, before pulling away. Sky smiled at him as he left and started the shower. She sat in the shower, like she had done so many times, but she tired reasoning with herself. She washed her hair carefully and then her body with small strokes, almost as if to make the real world wait a little longer for her, and the entire time she did, her mind wondered, going into a land that she had not seen in at least two months.

When she had rinsed off, she stepped out, towel hanging around her body. She walked over to the window and the chair right by it, sat down, and looked out. She sighed and was about to get up when something caught her eye. She got a closer look and almost screamed. _He_ was back. Sephiroth had found her, and this time, she knew she had something bad coming to her.

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes at her, a way of saying, 'You scream, I'll go up and kill you now.' He looked at her another moment, taking in the absolute horror in her face before running into the woods. Sky watched him go, all of the blood drained from her face so she was ghostly pale. She took a few deep breaths, trying not cry.

"Not leaving the house today." She muttered. Sky grabbed her cell and dialed the number for the bar; Ed picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?" He asked. She sighed quietly.

"Hey, Ed. It's Arlinia."

"Hey, what's up?"

"I can't come to work today, I'm sick, sorry." She lied.

"It's okay." But his voice sounded strained, she knew why, Fridays were the worst days, and it had to be terrible to work alone. "Get better soon, 'kay?"

"Alright, I should be able to come tomorrow, later Ed."

"Bye." They hung up. Sky sighed and laid down on her bed, hands folded over her stomach. A minute later the door opened.

"Sky? Is something the matter?" Vincent asked, walking over, sitting down, and pulling her into his lap, kissing her neck.

"Nah, just relaxing, I took the day off." She said. Vincent smiled slightly, the best he could ever do.

"That's good." He said, gently biting her neck. She turned around and pushed him back.

"You're mine, Valentine." She said grinning. An hour and a half later, they both were down eating lunch, cream of mushroom flavored rice.

"Okay, well, I have to go meet Cloud, Sky, you can stay, or you can come." She thought about it, when an image of Sephiroth in the woods, staring up at her through the window came to mind. Suppressing a shudder, she declined.

"I'm okay; I gotta catch up on some reading and stuff, see you later." She said, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him. He kissed her back, pulling her into him for a moment before she broke free. "Don't be late." She said, smirking. He eyed her, but left. She sighed, feeling apprehensive about leaving _and_ stay, but it was too late now, Vincent was gone.

She was alone.

Alone, something she had known like her eyes in the mirror at one time. It changed, she would never know if it was for better of for worse, but it was too late to change it now, not that she _wanted_ to. Friends, a job at a _bar;_ when where she used to live, she couldn't have stepped foot in without the police hounding her; an _incredible_ lover, no father hounding her about her mother's death, or not doing something, or doing nothing and still getting beaten; and best of all, all around _freedom!_

Sky sighed, walking into the study and grabbing a random book. She opened it to the first page. Blank. She growled in frustration and looked, it's the same book from the first day there, the blank one. She held on to it though, she really wanted to know why Vincent had a blank book in there. She grabbed another one, it's title was _Blood in the Night_, it was a vampire book.

_How ironic._ Sky thought, she began to read it though, soon she was hooked and read the entire thing. She looked at the clock. 9:24. Time for dinner. She sighed and went into the kitchen and made burgers from some meat she found and ate, it was pretty good, but she still didn't know what it was.

Sky went back into the study and searched, trying to find something interesting to read. She had finally found another book, _The Silver Kiss._ Yet again, a vampire story. She read and finished that as well, almost crying at the end, when Simon, the vampire, chose to die, leaving Zoë behind. When she had finished, it was 11:08, and she was tired. She went to her room and slept. When Vincent got back he found her sleeping. He took off his shirt and carefully laid down next to her, pulling her closer to him.

Sky unconsciously snuggled into the warmth his body provided. He smiled and kissed her softly on the lips. He fell asleep, unaware of what the next day would bring.

Sky woke again to puke, Vincent following to hold her hair back, he was getting used to it, but still didn't like it. She brushed her teeth again before turning around and hugging Vincent, nuzzling his chest. He wrapped his arms around the small of her back.

"Are you sure you have no idea what's wrong?" he sounded upset.

"I'm sure, I'm gunna take a shower before leaving for work today, okay?" She asked against his chest. He sighed, holding her tightly before kissing her hard. She kissed him back, but pull back after a moment. She smiled up at him. "Love you."

"Love you too." He said, his hand running down from her shoulder to her hip before pulling away from her. "See you at breakfast." He said, going into the room to retrieve his shirt. She took a quick shower and dried off, not going anywhere near the window as she got dressed.

Vincent was still eating when she got down, he made bacon and eggs, which she cheerfully ate. She finished quickly.

"Thanks Vin." She said standing. Sky went over and gave him a kiss, which he used to pull her into his lap as their tongues battled in each other's mouths. After a few moments, she pulled back, breathing heavily as she stood. "See you... in a few hours... Vin..." she panted as she smiled, turning and leaving. Vincent grinned at her slightly as she left, and she knew it.

When Sky did arrive at work that day, she was troubled, having stopped by the doctors. What happened ran through her head all day.

_"Hello? Um, I'm Arlinia Lockheart, I would like to know if... if I'm pregnant."_

"Yo, Arlinia, you there?" Reno asked, waving his hand in front of her face. She snapped out of it.

"Huh, oh, sorry, Reno. What was that?" she asked.

"Can I have a scotch?" he asked. She took out a glass and poured the scotch. "So, where were you yesterday?" he asked, handing her the gil.

"I was sick." she said, handling another person.

"That sucks, glad you feel better." He said, looking around. "Oh, hey, there's my co's, Tseng! Rude!" He called, waving them over from the door. Sky knew that she must be pale, those two were _smart_ they would be able to tell that she was Sky, right?

"There you are, Reno." Tseng said. "We need to talk about recovering number Thirty one." Sky moved on at a normal pace, making things seem like normal.

"Yeah, yeah. Fine, get a drink, I have a feeling this is gunna be a long talk." Reno said. Tseng sighed but agreed.

"Miss? Can you get me a vodka on the rocks?" Tseng asked. Sky nodded, pulling out a glass and filling it with ice before she put in the alcohol.

"That will be eleven gil." She said. Tseng looked at her hard.

_Shit, he knows!_ she thought.

"Let me see your shoulder." he demanded. Sky raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" She asked, sounding impatient for the gil.

"Just do it." He narrowed his eyes.

"Sorry, I don't do show, _eleven gil please._" She was shocked when he whipped out his hand and moved her shirt sleeve away to reveal,

Nothing.

Sky mentally smirked as he moved back, but her face shown shock and scandal. Eric had cover up to hide his tattoo's from his mom in the duffle bag, good ol' Eric had a solution for everything, he even had hair dye, but it was permanent, Sky didn't want that.

"What the hell? What is your problem?" She yelled, moving her sleeve back up. Ed looked furious.

"Please leave." He demanded. Reno looked at Sky with pleading eyes. She sighed defeated at the look.

"Ed, just chill, first offence, I'm okay. Leave him be." Ed looked at her confused, but moved away, grumbling. Sky turned her attention to Reno. "You owe me."

"I know, thanks."

"Eleven gil." she said to Tseng. He nodded and handed it to her, plus a thirty gil tip.

"I am sorry about that." He said. She nodded.

"It's cool. Just don't make it a hobby to touch random girls." She joked easily.

"That's why I like this girl." Reno nodded. "She's fun to hang around with."

"Thanks Reno. Refill?" She asked, pointing to his near empty glass. He nodded, already getting the gil out as she poured out the scotch.

"Can I have a beer?" Rude asked. She pulled one out.

"Seven gil." He handed it to her. They walked off to a table and there was no one else to help, so Sky zoned back out to what happened earlier.

_"Okay, right this way Miss Lockheart." The receptionist said, getting out a pad of paper and a pen. "How old are you?"_

_"Eighteen."_

_"Okay, health record? Any asthma or heart problems in your family?"_

_"No asthma or heart problems."_

_"How can I get in contact with your parents?"_

_"You can't, they..." Sky made a sound that made the lady think she was about to cry. "They were killed a few years ago, a car accident." the receptionist clicked in sympathy._

_"Alright, we need a urine sample then you can go back to the waiting room." She said, taking out a small jar. Five minutes later, she was sitting in the waiting room, tapping her foot impatiently. She waited about twenty minutes before a doctor came out._

_"Arlinia Lockheart?" The doctor called out. Sky jumped up._

_"Yes?"_

_"We have your results."_

"Hey, Arlinia, refill please?" Reno said. She nodded and filled it up again, handing him the glass as he handed her the due amount and a ten gil tip. "Thanks." She looked at the clock. 6:54.

"Hey, Ed, you mind if I clock out early? I gotta go see my boyfriend, we, er, need to talk." She asked. He looked at her.

"Yeah, it's fine. Here," he pulled out her pay. "See you tomorrow." He said. She waved and mumbled a "Bye," heading over to Seventh Heaven before going home.

"How may I- Sky!" Tifa said, a smile on her face.

"Hey." Sky said, a small smile on her face. Tifa frowned.

"Is something the matter?" she asked the teen.

"Not really, just stoppin' by, haven't herd from you in a while." Sky smiled widely, showing Tifa she was alright.

"Alright, if you're sure..." The two women talked for a while before Sky had to leave. Sky ran as fast as she could to get home, not wanting to stay in the woods anymore then she needed to.

"I'm home Vincent!" She called. She heard shuffling as Vincent came down as she was going up to meet him. He held her by the waist when they met.

"Hey." She smiled up at him before he leaned down and kissed her, ready for another night together. Sky stopped him and he looked at her, slight confusion on his face, waiting for her to explain.

"Hey, um." She took a deep breath. "How- how would you feel about kids?" She asked. His eyes widened.

"Whu-what?" He looked down at her. "I-I would love it." Sky smiled and threw herself at him, hugging him as tears leaked from her eyes.

"Th-that's good, because I'm pregnant." Vincent smiled and leaned down, kissing her while he carefully wiped the tears from her eyes. After her face was dry, just to show how much he wanted kids, and to assure her, he bent down and kissed her stomach softly, it had the desired affect. Sky smiled.

"Hurry up and grow, we want you here soon." Vincent said, rubbing her stomach softly as he stood strait up. She kissed him. "I love you, Sky."

"I love you, too, Vincent." She muttered against his lips.

"And, to make it official," Vincent began, pulling her down towards the basement, she followed curiously, confused as he took out a small box. He smiled, something only she saw, as he kneeled on one knee. "Sky Black Bloodrose, will you marry me?" He opened the box and more tears sprang to her eyes. Having a child at eighteen was big. But marriage was even bigger.

"Yes." He took her hand and slipped the ring on, it was silver and had sapphires embedded into it. When it was on he stood and she kissed him. Neither of them knew the trouble the pregnancy would bring, or the pain.

I hope you liked it!

Thanks to my reviewers;

MorbidXAngel  
Proud Bishonen Whore  
Lord Makura  
Lunamore  
Sirius123  
Chaos'babe  
Duff-Duff

R&R please! Come on, press the little button, I hve a cold, if you review, it would make me better, please?


	11. Found Out

Sorry for the wait!

The next day, Sky woke to throw up again, Vincent following to hold her hair back.

"Why are you vomiting?" He asked, she had never explained to him about pregnancy.

"It's called Morning Sickness, I'll have it for a while, but it will stop eventualy. Also, I know that i will get odd cravings later on in the pregnancy." She went off, telling him as much as she knew about it. He looked at her baffled, but it was long enough for her to start brushing her teeth. He looked at her suspisiously.

"How do you know all this?" He asked. She gagged, knowing what he was thinking.

"No, I was not pregnant before!" She choked out, almost angrily.

"I didn't say that." He sounded calm, too calm, more angry then she was.

"I'm serious, you could tell from your voice that's what you were thinking." She snapped. "On my planet, you _have_ to go to school, there are a lot of them too. And there is a specific evil in it too, that I _hated._" She grimminced, looking like she had to suck on a lemon for hours. "Health class."

"And that is?" Vincent raised his eyebrows at Sky, telling her to go one with that simple movment.

"It's a class where they teach you how the body works, including all the reproductive organs, inside and out." She grimminaced and felt bile in her throat, but not from the pregnancy. "I _hated_ health class!" She exlaimed.Vincent looked a little discusted himself.

"I don't doubt." he mused.

"Alright, I ha-" she was cut off.

"Have to take a shower before work, because of all the _work_ you did last night." Vincent smirked at Sky's blush.

"Yep, so..." He grabbed her and kissed her, pulling her body on to his. After a minute, they both pulled away.

"Don't be late." he said, leaving her to bathe. She groaned and started the shower. After Sky was dressed and downstairs, she decided to try and sneak up on Vincent. She carefully walked towards him, before jumping.

And he moved out of the way. Before she could register anything but shock, Vincent had grabbed her, one arm wrapped around her hip as the other was wrapped around her chest, his face down by her neck, warm breah tickling her skin.

"Nice try." He said, twirling her and holding her body against his own again. He leaned down and kissed her passionatly as she wrapped a leg around his. She pulled back after a breathless minute, gasping.

"I... do need... to get going... if I'm going... to get there... on... time." she panted out. He nodded, but looked at her carefully.

"Do you know how to do this?" Vincent picked Sky up and his cloak wrapped around her and him as he moved in a blur from one end of the house to another.

"No."

"Do you think you could spare a little time to learn?" he asked. She nodded. They spent about a half hour for Sky to learn.

"Thanks Vincent! Now I can get to work faster, I still should get going, I need to know how fast I can go so I know for tomarrow." She kissed him, bitting his lip slightly as she pulled away, slicing it, but he didn't mind.

"Bye." He watched her go, her black trenchcoat folding and hugging her being in a slowing way as she left. It only took her about an hour to get to to Midgar, she looked at a clock when she stopped. It was only 2:06. She sighed, what to do for an hour before work? She walked quickly.

"Hello, how may I- Sky? What are you doing back so soon?" Tifa asked.

"Are Cloud and Marline here? I have something to tell you guys." Tifa hessitated, but went up the stairs and got Cloud and Marline like requested only bringing a little boy down as well.

"Hello, I'm Denzel." He indroduced himself, she smiled at him.

"I'm Sky, nice to meet you."

"What?" Cloud asked, sounding bored.

"I'm getting married, and, I'm pregnant." Marline smiled, Denzel looked confised, Tifa grinned, and Cloud still looked bored, but only a little surprised.

"I knew Vincent was going to propose to you, I was there when he bought the ring." Cloud said. "But, pregnant?" He looked down at her stomach. "Didn't know that was coming."

"Oh, Sky!" Tifa said, going over and hugging the young girl. "That's wonderful!"

"Wow Sky! You're having a baby?" Marline looked excited.

"Yeah, I am." The thought brought tears to Sky's eyes, but she held them back. They talked for a while, about names, whether or not was a girl or a boy(not knowing that there was going to be more then one child), and about the wedding. Finally, it was 2:49, and Sky needed to go, so with a quick farewell, she ran to the bar.

"You're early." Ed agknowlaged. She grinned.

"Yep."

"Come on, get ready." Ed said, just as a few early customers made their way to the bar.

"Yo, Sc-"

"Scotch, right Reno?" Sky asked, leaning against the bar top. He laughed, but cought sight of the jacket and stopped.

"Yes, but how did you get that jacket?" he asked as she poured the scotch.

"Pawn shop." She said, handing it over, Reno looked relived as he payed. "It was cheep too."

"Really? I think it blends with your hair."

"And I think your red hair clashes with your blue jacket too much. Why do you wear that everyday?"

"I'm a Turk, gotta wear it." She widened her eyes to make him think she was shocked.

"Really?" He grinned proudly, still unaware of her real identity.

"Yep."

"Is it hard?"

"Sometimes." The main crowd came in, so she had to cut the converation short.

"Be right back." It took her a total of fifteen minutes to get through the crowd, but another wave had come in. This was one of the biggest days the bar had had. Sky only was able to see Reno a few times to give him more scotch.

"Hello, can I have some red wine please?" a man with blonde, messy hair asked. She nodded and poured the drink.

"Thirteen gil please." He smiled at her charmingly as he took out some gil.

"Care to come with me after your shift is over?" he asked. She almost gagged.

"No thanks." She said, holding up her hand and tapping the ring. "I'm engaged."

"So?" He asked as she snatched the gil from his hand.

"I take promises seriously, so, no." She moved on to another person.

"Hey, Rufus ShinRa." A halfway drunk Reno said to the messy haired blonde. Rufus sipped at his wine.

"Hello Reno." he said, walking away, he wasn't through with the barmaid, far from it. He went up to her a lot, getting drinks and trying to get her to leave with him. Sky was getting agrivated. Finally, it was seven and time for her to leave.

"Careful, Arlinia," Ed said, handing her the days pay. "I think it's going to storm." She nodded.

"Thanks Ed." She said with a smile. He smiled back. Sky turned and left, she had to walk to the outskirts of Midgar. Before she got too far, a drunk Rufus pushed her against the wall, hand stiffling her scream. He pushed himself on to her. She struggled and finally kicked out, just when it started raining. The kick hit him in the shin sharply, making him step back and hiss in pain. The top of Sky's hair turned white slightly, the black running down from her hair.

She ran as fast as she could to Seventh Heaven. Rufus wouldn't remember what happened, but the black haired Turk that was looking for him would.

"Sky? Is something the matter?" Tifa asked the now white haired girl. Sky had blood streaking her cheeks. She nodded vigorously. "What happened?"

"Homoneriedoorapeme." She cried out quickly.

"What? Slow down a bit." the older woman said, hugging the eighteen-year-old.

"Someone... tried... to rape me." She sobbed. Tifa's eyes widened.

"What? When?"

"When I started going home from work." Tifa sat the girl down.

"It's okay, you're alright now." Cloud came up behind Tifa.

"Is something the matter?" The older woman told him about what happened, the look in his eyes were of shock and rage. He calmly sat next to her.

"Did you know him?"

"I only saw his face at the bar today." She gulped and gasped silently for air, trying to calm herself. The black haired woman smoothed out the white haired teen's hair. "Please don't tell Vincent though." Cloud and Tifa both frowned.

"Why?" he demanded.

"If he finds out, he won't let me go back to the bar, more then likely, he's very protective."

"It may be better if he knows." Tifa said.

"But, I like where I work, it's cool, I have a few friends, heck, even the Turk Reno is my friend." It took a while, but she finally convinced Cloud and Tifa to not tell Vincent, and she left with a quick goodbye. Her coat folded around her and she ran home as fast as she could.

"I'm back Vincent!" She called. He was in the study reading when she got there. "Hey." He looked up at her.

"Hey." he looked at her. "Did it rain?"

"Yeah, the rain here stings." she groaned.

"It's the mako." He informed her as she curled up against him.

"Mako?"

"A kind of poison, ShinRa takes it from the Planet." She nodded. "When should we have the wedding?"

"Before I'm fat." she joked. "How about in a month?"

"Really? You want to have it so soon?"

"Yeah, the sooner the better." Sky said. He nodded, playing with her hair.

"Okay, so, just the group, or do you have anyone you want there?" She shook her head.

"No, anyone else is someone I can't have find out who I really am."

"Okay." Vincent said. Soon after they went to bed. They woke to the morning rutine and Sky went to work, like usual. She sighed as she entered, more then ready to just fall off the face of the planet.

"Morning Ed."

"Morning Arlinia." He said as she walked behind the bar.

"Hello." she called when the door opened. It was Cloud. "Cloud? What are you doing here?"

"Just looking up on you." She knew he would stay the whole day. "Can I have a beer?"

"Seven Gil, Cloud." She said, handing him the beer. He handed her the gil and sat by the counter as the main crowd came in. It was at five thirty when the trouble came.

"Sky." She ignored it, hoping they would think they had the wrong person. She turned around when they tapped he shoulder. She flinched. It was Tseng. "Your coming with me." He pulled her to him, holding her arm forcfully. She twisted and squirmed, trying to get away. Cloud saw this and hit Tseng away. The Turk stumbled back but came back at them. They both ran to the door and out, the Turk trying to follow through the massive crowd. By the time Tseng got out, Cloud and Sky were at Seventh Heaven.

Thanks to my reviewers;

MorbidXAngel  
Proud Bishonen Whore  
Lord Makura  
Lunamore  
Sirius123  
Chaos'babe  
Duff-Duff

Come on, press the little button, you know you want to


	12. Taken

Okay, I know its short, and I'm sorry, but I was kinda at a loss this chapter... and OMG! guess what my dad just got me! I now own Dirge of Cerberus!

Cloud and Sky had ran into Seventh Heaven, Tseng left behind at Nine Flames. They didn't stop running until they were inside the building, Tifa looking at them oddly once they sat down.

"What happened?" She asked the albino and the blonde.

"I hate Turks." The teen mumbled. "I guess I can't go back to work now, Tseng know's who I am."

"How?" Cloud and Tifa asked at the same time. The girl shrugged.

"He's been suspisous of me for a while, he looked for this," She said, pulling down her sleeve and rubbing the makeup away to reveal XXXI, number thirty one. "And, it was raining yesterday, he might have seen the black washing out." The door slammed open to reveal three Turks, Elane, Tseng, and Rude. "And now I say, "SHIT"!" Sky exclaimed jumping up. The Turks wasted no time and attacked, instaintly going for Sky. She ran out of the way, but not before knocking Elane out with a blow to the head.

Tseng watched angrily as the blonde Turk fell to the floor. He whipped a kick towards her stomach, she was barely able to block it. Cloud kicked him in the back, making him fall over. Rude tried to hit Cloud, but he moved out of the way in time. Tifa gave a kick to Tseng that would have made any man cry, and watched him slump to the ground. After all three Turks were out, they were dragged outside and thrown out with the trash, and wouldn't wake until Sky was long gone.

The blonde, albino, and the black haired walked back inside for a quick talk before the teen went on her way. When she got home, she and Vincent talked about the marrage date, desiding to have it soon.

**One month later**

Sky couldn't belive it. Only eighteen and she was wearing a bridal gown, walking down the isle while the few friends that she had were here. Scince her father wasn't there(and even if he could have came, Sky would have sooner killed him then let him watch), Cloud walked down with her before taking a seat. Vincent was saiting for her in a sharp black tuxedo, reatehr then his normal clothing. She felt her heart beat faster everytime she looked at him, until all she saw were his blood red eyes.

"I do." He said, smiling slightly at her.

"I do." She eccoed. Somewhere in her subcontious she heard someone telling Vincent to kiss her. He did, drawing her into his arms and holding her there for a few moments. They broke apeart, smiling at eachother. They had a small party later, all of their friends were there of coarse. The party lasted a little after 4 A.M. The instaint Sky and Vincent were alone, they collapsed in eachothers arms and slept.

Sky woke first, doing her morning phase and then Vincent awoke shortly after. They stayed up until about Noon, talking before she made the devistating choice of going for a walk. She had only been walking ten minutes when a hand clamped around her mouth. She tried to scream, knowing that it would be no use. She was only able to glimps short silver hair, mako slit eyes, and a smug smirk before being knock out cold.

Sky woke to warmth, she was on a bed with black blankets, like everything else around her. She screamed, and three men came in. One with slicked back short silver hair, the next with long, central back leangth silver hair, and lastly the one who had taken her. They each looked like her "Visiter." Sky looked at them with fearful eyes, pushing herself onto the wall.

"Well, goodmorning Sister." Kadaj said.

Thanks to my reviewers;

MorbidXAngel  
Proud Bishonen Whore  
Lord Makura  
Lunamore  
Sirius123  
Chaos'babe  
Duff-Duff  
lebron132  
kaori1992

Come on, update, you know you want to, I'll write a bit faster if you do!


	13. Meeting the Family

Yeah, I know I just updated, but I was so sad I gave you guys such a short chapter, that I decided to write until 12:45, I started writing at 10:46, I was playing Dirge of Cerberus before then, and as soon as I woke up! thats 4 hours of writing! Not a whole lot though, I know... (sweatdrop) anyways, here you go!

Vincent sat up, knowing that something was wrong as he ran out the door. He went into the forest, and a few minutes into it, found a piece of the cloth dress Sky was wearing, snared in a low tree branch. His body went ridged with rage, but he calmly took out his phone and called hers. One Ring. Two. Three. Then; "Hello, Sky here, sorry I couldn't pick up, please leave a message after the be-" he closed the phone. She always had her phone on and with her, something was really wrong.

_Uh-oh, I'm actually a little bit scared for whoever kidnapped her..._ Chaos said. Vincent was too preoccupied with calling Cloud to notice.

"Hello-" The raven haired man cut off the chocobo head quickly.

"It's me Cloud, Sky's missing." The other line was silent for a moment before he heard the blonde shouting to Tifa.

"What happened? Did she run away again?"

"We just got married, why would she? She was kidnapped." Vincent said firmly.

"How do you know?"

"I just do, it's a gut feeling." Cloud didn't question him anymore, knowing how forlorn the Ex-Turk was probably feeling, he just hoped he wouldn't disappear from the world for a while again.

"We'll find her."

**_With Sky_**

"Leave me alone!" Sky screamed, jumping from the bed as if staying on it a moment longer would kill her. She glared at them as she got in a fighting stance. Kadaj just chuckled as Yazoo and Loz stared at her meaningfully.

"Settle down, Sister, we don't want to hurt you or your children." Her eyes widened and she wrapped her arms around her middle.

"I'm not your sister, I don't know who you are, but I do know you kidnapped me away from my husband." She growled out, getting angry.

"Sorry, but Mother told us to get you." Loz said, getting a small glare from Kadaj.

"I don't care if the world told you to kidnap me, I still won't forgive you." Her bloody red rimmed Mako eyes glared at them dangerously. Loz shifted his feet, but otherwise, no one moved. Sky made a move to rush past them, but they caught her arms and kept her in the room.

"Settle down!" Kadaj demanded. She curled her lip up, showing her fangs as she growled and hissed at him, much like an animal. The teen just rolled his eyes at her.

"Is there a problem?" a cold calm voice asked from behind Kadaj. Sky looked up, fear showing in her eyes, but she kept struggling.

"No Brother." Kadaj said.

"Bull, leave me alone!" She screeched. The four men moved their heads away in the pain of the sharp sound. She broke free, and made a break for freedom, running right past Sephiroth out into the hall. Sky saw the door to get outside, but was stopped when someone grabbed hold of her hair from behind her.

She screamed and jumped back.

"You shouldn't try that again." The cold voice commanded.

"Like I care what _you _say." She hissed. Sephiroth slapped her, it stung- small tears of blood were in her eyes- but then the adrenalin started kicking in. Before she could do anything though, he wrapped an arm around her middle and pulled her back into her room, where the other three were waiting.

"Welcome back." Kadaj said smugly.

"Keep your snide comments to yourself if you want to keep your tongue." Sky growled out. Kadaj backed up a bit, I mean, face it, pregnant women could be really scary. She took a chair on the other side of the room, reaching into her pockets in search of her MP3. Finding it, she pressed play, searching for one of her favorite songs. She played Starless.

If only you could watch me fall  
I cannot feel it anymore  
The soul you cut the soul you adore  
Cannot feel you anymore  
Cause you've run through me like a fucked up force  
I think somehow I gotta get it straight  
I gotta get you out of me  
But I cannot get through to you

See me I'm down and I get deeper with every breath  
See me I'm over the edge farther with every step  
See me I'm down and I get deeper with every breath  
Standing over the edge I'm taking my last breath

How I feel like I'm starless  
I'm ready to fade now  
And how I feel like I'm starless  
I'm hopeless and grayed out  
Somehow I feel like I'm starless  
I'm ready to fade now  
And now I feel like I'm starless  
I'm ready to burn out

Sky pressed pause when Kadaj tapped her on the shoulder.

"Yes?"

"What's that?" he asked, pointing to her MP3.

"It's an MP3, it plays music." He looked at her oddly. "Here." She switched it to a song she thought kinda reminded her of him, he seemed a little childish and odd, so she switched it to Numa Numa. She placed the headphones around his ears, turned the volume down a little, and pressed play.

Mi-a-hii

Mi-a-huu

Mi-a-haa

Mi-a-ha ha

Mi-a-hii

Mi-a-huu

Mi-a-haa

Mi-a-ha ha

Mi-a-hii

Mi-a-huu

Mi-a-haa

Mi-a-ha ha

Mi-a-hii

Mi-a-huu

Mi-a-haa

Mi-a-ha ha

Allo, salut, sint yel, un hydook,

she teraw, youbeera mah, primesh der, vericheera,

Allo, Allo, sint yel, Picasso,

Tiam dat beep, she sen voynic, un dar sege ti notes cher nimeek

vrais a pleche dar numa numa i-ay

numa numa i-ay numa numa numa i-ay

kipul tow she dragosta din tay, ma mintesc day oki ti-ay

vrais a pleche dar numa numa i-ay

numa numa i-ay numa numa numa i-ay

kipul tow she dragosta din tay, ma mintesc day oki ti-ay

Desoon, set spoon, cheseet, ah kum

Allo, youbeera mah, sint yel, vericheera

Allo, Allo, sint yarshio, Picasso,

Tiam dat beep, she sen voynic, un dar sege ti notes cher nimeek

vrais a pleche dar numa numa i-ay

numa numa i-ay numa numa numa iay

kipul tow she dragosta din tay, ma mintesc day oki ti-ay

vrais a pleche dar numa numa i-ay

numa numa i-ay numa numa numa i-ay

kipul tow she dragosta din tay, ma mintesc day oki ti-ay

Mi-a-hii

Mi-a-huu

Mi-a-haa

Mi-a-ha ha

Mi-a-hii

Mi-a-huu

Mi-a-haa

Mi-a-ha ha

Mi-a-hii

Mi-a-huu

Mi-a-haa

Mi-a-ha ha

Mi-a-hii

Mi-a-huu

Mi-a-haa

Mi-a-ha ha

vrais a pleche dar numa numa i-ay

numa numa i-ay numa numa numa i-ay

kipul tow she dragosta din tay, ma mintesc day oki ti-ay

vrais a pleche dar numa numa i-ay

numa numa i-ay numa numa numa i-ay

kipul tow she dragosta din tay, ma mintesc day oki ti-ay

Kadaj had been all smiles durring the song and frowned when it was over.

"That's a neat device, how does it do that?"

"Only the person who created the Creative knows."

"Is Creative its name?" he asked.

"I guess you could say that." Sky replied.

**_With Vincent_**

"I can't believe this is happening again!" Yuffie yelled.

"Yuffie, just shut up." Tifa finally snapped. They were running around Midgar looking for any trace of Sky. They had even "Found and asked" any Turk they could find if they knew anything about where she was. Vincent was silent, depression and anger simmering under his unwavering surface.

"You take a break, I'll be back for you in a while." He said. Without waiting for a reply, he left. Somehow he found himself in the office of Rufus ShinRa.

"Mr. Valentine, how may I help you?" Rufus asked in a little bit of shock.

"Do you know where my wife is?" He demanded, glaring at the blond.

"'Wife'?" he asked.

"Sky."

"She's your wife?" the president chuckled but was silent quickly. "No, she escaped and that's all we know. I swear upon my mothers grave." Vincent looked at him, eyes searching, but he detected nothing but truth in that answer.

"Tell me if you see her. Or else." The raven haired man left, giving Rufus time to think.

Rufus thinking is dangerous... (screams and hides)

Sky: well then, she also decided that now she's going to have us come on and talk, also answering any questions.

Vincent: More like is forcing us...

Me: (shifty eyed) heheh, I didn't threaten to blow up their house I swear!

Vincent: Yes you did

Me: aheheh (sweatdrop) ignore emo boy there, even though Cloud has the title for biggest Emo... anyways...

Thanks to my reviewers;

MorbidXAngel  
Proud Bishonen Whore  
Lord Makura  
Lunamore  
Sirius123  
Chaos'babe  
Duff-Duff  
lebron132  
kaori1992  
DragonessWarrior

Come on and review, you know you want to...


	14. Looking

Me; Okays, I had a few questions, first, I know pregnant women are scary be-

Vincent: Because she's got two sisters, both of whom were pregnant, one twice, the other three times, so she knows

Me: (glares) yep, Rufus thinking is scary because-

Sky: Something bad usually happens after words

Me: (glares) yeah... and that-

Sky and Vincent: That's all the questions that we can revial the answers to right now

Me: LET ME SPEAK-

Sky: damn us for interupting you, right?

Me: (glares) yes

The three remnants stayed in the room with Sky, oddly, it was comforting to not be alone. They sat around and talked, even if she really didn't believe it, they treated her like she was their sister. She really liked them, or was starting to. She thought that Loz was odd, being the oldest in body, but the youngest in mind at times. Yazoo was a mystery to her, he was calm, usually quiet, and really nice. She loved Kadaj, he acted like an adult in a teens body usually, but acted childish the rest of the time.

"So, Sister, have you thought of any names for the baby yet?" Loz asked eagerly. She had given up on trying to stop them from calling her sister.

"Well, I do know that if it's a boy, and he looks anything his father, his name might be Vincent or Eric. If he looks like me, the name will be Kioshi."

"Kioshi?" Yazoo asked.

"In Japanese, it means 'Quiet'." They looked at her, unsure of what Japanese was, but then thought she must have meant Wuianese.

"Wow, that's cool." Loz said. "I can see why you might name him Vincent, but why Eric?" She frowned slightly.

"Eric... was my boyfriend at one time."

"So why name your child after him?" Kadaj asked.

"Because, he died saving my life." They were silent.

"What about a girl?" Kadaj asked.

"I've no idea." Sky yawned out.

"We should let you get some sleep." The youngest said. She nodded, mumbling a thanks as she laid down on the bed. "There's a nightgown in the closet for you." With that, they were gone. She groaned and went into the closet, pulling out the only white object in there (the rest were black) and putting it on. That time, when she hit the pillow, she was out for the night.

**_With Vincent_**

No one had seen Vincent after the search for Sky ended later that day. They knew better then to look, even Yuffie had shut up about it.

Vincent, in fact, was crying while sleeping in his and his wife's bedroom. He was alone, and he felt that he would be for some time. But his worst fears of all, were the thoughts of Sky getting hurt, and the thought that he might not see his first child born. When he woke up, he searched her things, having a feeling that there was something there that might need to be found.

Vincent found most of the normal things, but then he found sketch books, the drawings detailed to every extreme; a few books with interesting titles; poetry, depressing mostly, but some happy. The first thing that really caught his eye at first, was a withered, rose, that, at one time, was as red as blood.

He searched through the sketch books one last time, stopping suddenly on a random page. It was a picture of a house in some woods, and in one small window, looked like there was a person standing there, a person that if you looked close enough, looked like... _Sky!_

He jumped up. Vincent raced for the phone, book and rose in his grip-of-death.

"Cloud here."

"It's Vincent, I have an idea of where Sky might be."

"What?" The blond almost yelled. "How?"

"One of her pictures."

"So she is a Seer after all, I thought it might have been just that one time."

"I'm coming over to show you."

"Okay." They hung up, Vincent rushing to get there.

"Hello, how- Vincent?" Tifa asked. She saw the book and rose. Cloud came out and they looked the picture over. But they didn't know where it was.

"Sorry Vincent." Cloud said.

"It's not your fault. I should go." He left, not waiting for a reply.

He was alone in the mansion, like he used to be. Before, it never bothered him, but now that he had a lover, a wife to be exact, it bothered him. He now was able to see how truly unhappy he had been before Sky.

It stung.

All the things that he never thought about- or knew about- such as love were now the most important things in the world.

And to say the truth, his heart was being broken for the second time.

**_With Sky_**

So alone, the pain, the beatings, memories of them all vivid in her dream. How no one would talk to her, care about her, and it seemed, just as one good thing happens, millions of bad things happen. Canceling out everything.

"Sister?" Kadaj poked his head through the door, but rushed in once he saw her hugging her knees, eyes looking void of life again. The moment he touched her though, she was back to normal.

"What Kadaj?" She asked.

"What happened?"

"Hm?"

"You... looked dead." She froze.

"Whu-what?" She shook her head, deciding she didn't want to know. "Never mind."

"It's time for breakfast." She nodded, standing.

"Let me get dressed though please." He left. She opened the closet, going to open it before seeing some light from behind it. She pushed it aside, revealing a window. Sky sat on the sill, looking out. She got up and put on a black skirt and tight shirt that billowed out at the wrists.

She opened the door, knowing that even if she tried to run they would just find her again. She would do the same thing that she did at ShinRa, getting them to trust her before she left. Once she got down into the living room she saw Sephiroth, reading a book, one that she couldn't see the title of.

"Good Morning, Sephiroth." She said calmly. He looked up.

"Good Morning." He eyed her carefully. "Breakfast is ready, then I need to talk to you." She winced, remember whenever her father had said that, it meant she was getting a beating. But Sky nodded, and went into the kitchen, the others eating eggs and bacon. Yazoo tilted his head towards a plate made for her. She smiled gratefully and sat down, talking and eating with her "Brothers." As soon as she was done, she went into the living room again.

"What do we need to talk about?"

Me: That's it for now... HEY! I didn't get interupted!

Sky: it's lost its fun

Me: ... O.O; okay then

Sky: If you have any girl names, they would be greatly apreciated

Vincent: so read and review please! Get crazy happy and away from us

Me: (glares) I no longer like you...

Vincent: so?

Me: ... Anyways

Thanks to my reviewers;

MorbidXAngel  
Proud Bishonen Whore  
Lord Makura  
Lunamore  
Sirius123  
Chaos'babe  
Duff-Duff  
lebron132  
kaori1992  
DragonessWarrior  
Moonshine's Guide  
Audra Kaiba  
eternal star

Wow, the list is getting longer, don't you wanna be apeart of it?


	15. Talk

Okay, kinda short for what I normaly write, but I'm being kicked off soon, so...

"About your past and heritage." Sephiroth said. Sky shuddered, thinking about her unfortunate past.

"What of it?" she almost snapped at him, it was a touchy subject for her. He glared and she looked down.

"I, as your brother, demand to know what happened."

"You are not my brother! I'm an only child!" She hissed out, rather annoyed. He glared again, but she didn't back down, she glared right back. He clenched and unclenched his fists. "And, do not demand anything from me, ask, I'll most likely tell!" He rolled his eyes.

"Please tell me what happened?" Sephiroth said slight sarcasm in his voice. Sky did tell him, he was slightly surprised, but listened. After she was done, he was silent, thinking.

"I see, you had a rough life."

"Understatement of this lifetime." She muttered.

"Do you know anything of your heritage?"

"Not really." He smirked at her.

"Well then, it's time you learned of your true race, a master race."

"Uh...?" She looked at him wearily.

"You, unfortunately, have human in you, but the rest of your blood relates you to us, and the scientists but more of Mothers cells into you."

"'Mother'?" Sky asked uncertainly.

"Jenova." Sephiroth had a small smile on his face.

"I see, but who is she? I don't know her." He looked up sharply.

"She hasn't spoken to you yet?" She shook her head. "Give the cells time to multiply, then she will be able to speak to you." She wasn't certain she wanted someone to talk to her. Especially not their mother.

"How would you know if I am? Part of your "Family" that is." His gaze was penetrating and calculating.

"Mother told me."

"I see." She sighed.

"Is... there anything else?"

"No, not now, you should rest though. Don't stress yourself too hard, it might hurt your children."

"Don't you mean child?"

"No." Sephiroth said. "Mother said you would have more then one child."

"How many?"

"Four." Sky fainted.

**_With Vincent_**

"All I need is to find her." Vincent argued with his friends.

"You will kill yourself looking for her if you don't rest, do you think she'd want that?" Cloud snapped. That silenced him.

"No."

"Then rest." Tifa said gently. Vincent sighed and sat back into a chair, somewhat angry that they wouldn't let him search for his wife.

"She will be alright." Red XII said.

"How can you be sure?" The Ex-Turk asked.

"It's just a feeling. I don't think whoever took her meant her harm."

"I hope not." He bowed his head, not letting anyone see the tears flowing from his eyes. Yuffie, Red, Tifa, and Barret left, leaving Cloud and Vincent alone. The blond put his hand on the black haired mans shoulder.

"We'll find her."

"But, I'm afraid we won't find her before our child is here." Vincent said quietly.

"We'll find her before then." Cloud promised, leaving the crying man alone.

**_With Sky_**

"Sephiroth, you have to be joking!" Sky had woken up, still shocked at what the silver haired man had informed her of. The other three had come out to listen.

"I'm not." She sat on a chair, putting a shaking hand on her stomach. Sighing she drew her legs up and held them to her chest, resting her head on them.

"It's not that bad, is it?" Loz asked.

"No, just... shocking. I'm only eighteen." Sky said.

"It will be okay, we won't let anyone harm you." Kadaj said. She smiled, thinking how ironic it was for the people who kidnapped her to say that.

"I still want to go home."

"But why? We can protect you more then anyone else can!" She looked up and glared at Kadaj.

"That's not the point. I'm married, I want to be with my husband, especially since I want him to be there when I have our... children." She said, her voice faint. Sephiroth sighed.

"Sorry, but we can't let you leave us."

Me: Thank you for reading so far!

Sky: Okay, we have some names, you vote, and the one that is liked the best will be used!

Names:

Zarien  
Maiko  
Selene  
Serenity  
Martinique

Vincent: Thank you for the names

Me:

Thanks to my reviewers;

MorbidXAngel  
Proud Bishonen Whore  
Lord Makura  
Lunamore  
Sirius123  
Chaos'babe  
Duff-Duff  
lebron132  
kaori1992  
DragonessWarrior  
Moonshine's Guide  
Audra Kaiba  
eternal star  
Flawed Imagination

A long list, isn't it? Don't you want to be apart of it? Come on, press the little button, you know you want to...


	16. Learning and a little fun

Me: Hi! It's update time! oh, and I have some news, I'm wearing all black and even have the evil makeup on, do you know why? BECAUSE IT'S VINCENT VALENTINES BIRTHDAY TODAY!!! My friends and I all celebrated it today!

Vincent: uh-oh... (tries to leave)

Me: Oh no you don't! (grabs him and nails him to the door)

Vincent: (grumbles and threatens)

Me: Sorry, but not gunna work

Sky: it's your birthday?

Vincent: unfortunatly

Me: I hope you guys like it, I can barely use my wrists right now from all the writing I did at school and now to get this posted today... and Moonshine's Guide, your other question is answered now!

**_A Mother Later_**

Vincent felt alone, even if his friends were with him, it wasn't the same as it was when he was with Sky. They had put the picture of the house Sky had drawn on the wall of Seventh Heaven, hoping that someone might recognize it, but no one ever did.

Vincent wanted to die, to seal away until she came back, but couldn't, no one would let him

**_With Sky_**

Sky was gaining weight, but only around her middle. Sephiroth had been telling her of her heritage, that Jenova came from Earth, that her mother was the great great granddaughter of Jenova. She was fascinated by this, but would give all of her knowledge to be back with Vincent.

Sephiroth was right when he told her that "Mother" would talk to her as the Jenova cells multiplied in her body. Sky heard Jenova in her sleep, trying to convince her to stay with the brothers. She never told Sephiroth. She figured that he would already know. And as the cells multiplied, her hair started to take on a silver ting as well.

She walked into the living room, finding Yazoo setting there, looking bored.

"Hi Yazoo."

"Hi Sky." He was the only one she could convince not to call her sister. "Would you like to play chess?"

"Sure, I guess." the walked into the "Game Room," which only had books and a chess board in it, and sat down, playing for an hour strait.

"Check mate." Yazoo said finally. She groaned, he was the only one who could beat her at chess.

"Good game."

**_With Vincent_**

Vincent was in Seventh Heaven again.

"Let's look at what we do know," Cloud began. "The house is in some woods, not too many of those left, and the house has stories and is black."

"We think, it's not in color." The ex-Turk muttered.

"True, but it's a dark shade, so for now let's go with black." The chocobo-head said.

"Fine. What else? Who, besides ShinRa, would want her?" Vincent questioned.

"No one I'm aware of."

_Why not check with ShinRa? They might have some useful information._ The raven head stood.

"Vincent?" Cloud asked.

"I'll be back." He left, heading for another "Meeting" with Rufus.

**_With Sky_**

Sky was terribly and horribly bored as she walked around the house, She found Kadaj and Loz in the kitchen.

"Hey guys."

"Hi Sister!" They exclaimed.

"I'm bored."

"So are we."

"And Yazoo makes nothing better." She grumbled.

"The only time he's really fun to hang around is when he's drunk." The youngest child said.

"What?" She looked shocked for a minute. "Let's get him drunk!" She barely refrained from shouting. The two boys looked at each other, grinning. the eldest of the three ran into the basement getting some strong alcohol, youngest dragging Yazoo downstairs.

"What the hell are you doing?" Yazoo asked.

"Nothing, we're just bored and want to hang out." Sky said innocently. He narrowed his eyes at her in suspicion. "Here have some lemonade." She pushed the spiked drink into his hands. He sighed and took a drink. Instantly, his eyes widened and he drank it down.

"Yazoo has a very low alcohol tolerance." Kadaj informed her. "So it was really easy getting him drunk."

The said man was almost literally bouncing off the walls.

"Catch me if you can!" he shouted. They chased him, the only person getting any where near him was Loz, thanks to the Duel Hound.

After a few hours of laughter, they stopped. Yazoo had fallen into a drunken stooper of sleep.

**_With Vincent_**

"Welcome back, Mr. Valentine." Rufus greeted.

"Do you have any information?" Vincent demanded.

"No/"

"Anything that might tell his who took her?" Just then, someone opened the door.

"Hojo." The raven haired man growled, hand on his gun. The older man glared in return.

"What's he doing here?" the greasy haired man snapped.

"Looking for his wife."

"And that is...?"

"Sky, or as you know her, Thirty One." Hojo narrowed his eyes.

"The young Jenova child?" he turned his attention to Vincent. "You're the reason she ran off? Are you taking a substitute for your dear Lucrecia?" he cackled.

"No. I've moved on." The older man stopped his cackling. "Didn't expect that?"

"No matter what, I know that you still love Dr. Cresent." Vincent nodded, startling Hojo.

"Correct, but I've moved on, I will always love her, but I love Sky more now. Just like she loves Eric, her ex-boyfriend still."

"Aren't you afraid he will come and try to take her back?" Rufus wanted to know, Hojo's reaction to the question was to smirk.

"No, Eric died saving her life, so no way can he come back to take her away." Vincent thought of what Hojo said about Sky.

_"Young Jenova child?"_ Chaos questioned.

"What did you mean when you called Sky a "Young Jenova child?" Vincent voice Chaos's question.

"That's classified information." he snapped. The ex-Turk smirked.

"You let it slip. Good bye," A red swirl of cloak whipped past Hojo as Vincent zipped out of the room, going to Seventh Heaven.

Once he got there, he told Cloud and Tifa about what he now knew. They were both silent.

"I think I know who took her."

"Who?" both black heads demanded.

"Sephiroth." They were all silent again.

Then Reno walked in.

"Hey, yo." he said, the picture on the wall caught his eye. "Who drew this? I think I've seen this place before."

Me: Yea! (looks around) but I think Vincent and Sky got away. And if you want to know, I know it's his birthday because Sephy (my real life friend who calls herself that) said it is! she even brought cake! well, cupcakes... heheheh, my friend Kadaj (friend in real life) got REALLY sugar high of two mini cupcakes...

Sephiroth: how dare she try and take my name

Kadaj: yea! How dare that other girl do the same with me!

Me: Shut up, or I will sick evil molesting and clothes stealing fangirls after you... even the GUYS if I have to...

Sephiroth: Shutting up now

Kadaj: (hiding from any and all possible fangirl attacks)

Me: so, here we go for the name votes!

Selene: 1  
Serenity: 3  
Zarien: 2  
Maiko: 0

Me: Serenity is winning so far.

Thanks to my reviewers;

MorbidXAngel  
Proud Bishonen Whore  
Lord Makura  
Lunamore  
Sirius123  
Chaos'babe  
Duff-Duff  
lebron132  
kaori1992  
DragonessWarrior  
Moonshine's Guide  
Audra Kaiba  
eternal star  
Flawed Imagination  
CristalBlueRose  
chocolateriku

Wow, really long list now! Read and review if you want to be apart of it!

Come on, press the little button, you know you want to...


	17. Together Again

Me: Hey everyone! sorry it took me so long!

Vincent: what were you doing, sleeping?

Me: NO! I just can't write until weekends

Sky: suuuuure

Me: shut up

* * *

Vincent stared at Reno for a moment then pushed him against the wall.

"Where is it?" He demanded of the red-head. Reno looked at him confused.

"Uh, its over by Mideel." Vincent dropped him. "Why, yo?"

"My wife is there."

"Who's your wife?" Reno asked as he stood up.

"Sky." Vincent said after a moment. Reno's eyes widened.

"Wha? When'd you marry her?"

"About three months ago." Reno nodded. Vincent started walking back to Cloud and Tifa, the first of them calling the rest of the group so they could head to Mideel.

"You thinkin' about kids yo?" Reno asked. Vincent looked back, unsure of why he was asking, but in a way, it felt good to tell.

"No need to think, she's pregnant." The red head whistled.

"In all honesty, I couldn't imagine you with kids." The raven head raised an eyebrow, but shook his head.

"They'll be over in an hour, start getting ready." Cloud said. Vincent nodded, he didn't need anything, he had everything with him. An hour later, everyone was aboard the Highwind, heading for Mideel.

Vincent was walking around, trying to think. Did Sephiroth really take Sky? Why would he? So many questions were ringing through his head. With all the questions roaring in his head like an angry Zoolom, the time passed so quickly that they were almost there when Cloud had called a meeting.

"I have an idea that Sephiroth took Sky. I don't know why he would, but that's what I think. I just think you should know."

**_With Sky_**

Sky was sitting in her bedroom, trying desperately not to sleep, even though it was almost midnight and everyone else was asleep. She had a feeling something was about to happen. A moment later, there was a knock on her door.

"Come in." She called. Sephiroth walked in, looking a little worn for wear after sleeping.

"Why are you still up?" He demanded. Sky sighed and looked out the window.

"I'm not all that tired." She tried to force back a yawn, but her eyes tearing up from the effort gave her away. He rolled his eyes.

"Go to sleep. Now." He narrowed his eyes at her, making her feel; like a small child who had been bad.

"But Sephiroth..." she whined. "I don't want to go to sleep, I'm not that tired."

"Stop acting like Kadaj and go to bed." Sky sighed.

"Can I go for a walk? I swear I'll go right to sleep as soon as I get back."

"No." He remembered last time he had let her go for a "Walk." She had run off, and it had taken the four brothers three days to catch her and bring her back, they were greatly annoyed for a while after that, all nine times. "Go to bed. _Now_ Sky." She opened her mouth to protest, but a deadly glare from a sleepy Sephiroth shut her up immediately.

"Fine." She grumbled, wrapping the covers around her and closing her eyes. The silverett stayed for a moment, then went back to bed, unaware of the activities going on in Mideel. Sky, after waiting until after midnight when she knew all of them were at their most deepest sleep, got dressed in a loose black dress, a long black jacket and black boots, going outside the moment they were all on.

She carefully avoided the ninth step from the top, as it squeaked loudly, and walked as lightly as an almost five month pregnant woman could. Sky's now silver hair waved slightly in the wind as she closed the door, careful to still not make much noise in the underbrush and trees. She walked strait for Mideel, having a feeling that whatever was happening would begin there.

After a few minutes of walking, she deemed it safe to wrap her jacket around herself and flit to the town. Less then a half an hour later, she was standing on the edge of Mideel. Sky walked around the town, scrutinizing everything around it. In an instant, she saw the familiar glint of the Highwind, an airship that Cid and proudly showed her.

She ran over towards it, but stopped, and headed for the nearest Inn instead, thinking that they probably found a room to stay in. she walked up to the counter and a sleepy looking woman came up.

"May I help you?"

"Yes, was there a large group here earlier?" The woman nodded. "Could I have their room number?" Noticing the woman's calculating look, she hastily added, "Those are my friends, and my husband." The woman looked at her disapprovingly, but gave her the number.

"They are on floor two, room 43." Sky smiled and went to the second floor, and knocked on the room door. A minute later, a sleepy looking woman opened the door.

**_With Vincent, an Hour Ago_**

The group landed and watched as Yuffie ran happily out of the ship, none forgetting her motion sickness.

"It's late." Tifa said after brief hesitation. As she looked at the group, she knew that most of them were sleepy. "We should look first thing tomorrow." They all looked torn, but agreed and headed to the nearest Inn, claiming a room. Almost immediately, they all fell into the beds, asleep. Even Vincent slept, thinking that he would need his strength tomorrow. He was dreaming of a crying Sky.

_"Why?" She demanded. "Why couldn't you help me?"_

_"Sky, I didn't know you were gone."_

_"You should have. If you cared, you would have stayed by me." Vincent was hurt._

_"Sky, I'm sorry!"_

A moment after the pained dream, a knock was heard, waking the whole group.

"Who's tryin' to wake us up at this time a night?" a grump Barret growled. Tifa sighed and opened the door. Without warming, a silver mass flew at her and attached itself her, sobbing. They all froze, and in an instant were at the door. Tifa looked down, shocked, then realized who it was.

"Sky?" the older woman gave the silverett a hug. As soon as she had quieted down, Sky let go, looking around the room before attaching herself to Vincent.

"Oh my god, Vincent, I'm so happy to see you." she started crying her bloody tears again. The top of her head ticked his chin slightly, he smiled and hugged her close, feeling tears in his own eyes. He nuzzled the top of her head, just as the tears started coming. "I missed you so much." Sky muttered into his chest. He pushed her chin up and kissed her.

"I missed you too." She smiled, and pulled back slightly.

"Hey everyone." she said sheepishly. They were smiling and frowning at her. Smiling because they were happy she was okay, frowning because they woke her up. They muttered a hello before going to bed. Vincent pulled at her hand, directing her the bed he was given. She smiled at him, suddenly sleepy. They both laid down, each holding the other close. "Guess what Vincent?"

"Hmm?" he asked, kissing her neck.

"Guess how many kids we're having?"

"One?"

"Nope, four." It was silent for a moment before...

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE'RE HAVING FOUR KIDS?" Vincent yelled in shock. Instantly everyone looking over at the couple, confused, curious, and mad.

"What's going on?" Cloud asked. Vincent just stared at Sky in shock.

"I'm having four kids." She said simply. They stared. "What?"

"And how do you know this?" Tifa asked.

"A silver haired jerk told me."

"Sephiroth?" Cloud asked, instantly alert.

"Yes, but how did you...?"

"We've fought him before." She looked at Vincent oddly as he spoke.

"When? Well, anyways, apparently, I'm like his sister or something, that my mom was Jenova's great great granddaughter, and Jenova comes from Earth." They looked at her.

"So that's why Sephiroth wanted her." Cloud muttered.

"Anyways," Yuffie said, bouncing over to Sky. "are you really having four kids?" She sounded really excited.

"Yep." Sky watched as Vincent touched her stomach lightly and smiled. "Let's go to sleep."

* * *

Sky: Yes! I'm back with Vincent!

Me: now he won't be such a big Emo

Vincent: shut up!

Me: look! I figured out how to get the line thingy!

Cloud: nice

Me: (stares at blankly) how did you get here Emo boy?

Cloud: (rolles eys) just shut up, and quit with the candy, aren't you high enough from the holloween part?

Me: YOU CAN NEVER HAVE ENOUGH CANDY!

Cloud and Vincent: riiight, someone burn her candy

Me: NO!!!

Sky: thanks a lot for all the votes for the names, here are the numbers

Selene: 1  
Serenity: 5  
Zarien: 2  
Maiko: 2

Sky: I guess Serenity is winning, huh?

Vincent: good thing you decided on all the other names, I could NEVER help with that (looks around uncomfortably) and thanks for voting!

Me: Thanks to my reviewers;

MorbidXAngel  
Proud Bishonen Whore  
Lord Makura  
Lunamore  
Sirius123  
Chaos'babe  
Duff-Duff  
lebron132  
kaori1992  
DragonessWarrior  
Moonshine's Guide  
Audra Kaiba  
eternal star  
Flawed Imagination  
CristalBlueRose  
chocolateriku  
technoluv  
Audra Kaiba  
Shikaku Zetsumei Saigen  
Cloud-sama rules  
PhoenixCharmer116  
radiofreezerg

Me: wow, REALLY long list now! come on, review, you know you want to... and thank you for ideas and tips! I welcome those too!


	18. Fighting Another Battle

Hey! Sorry it took so long to update! I'm having some trouble doing such.  
Sky: got a bad grade and is only allowed on the computer for two hours...  
Vincent & Cloud: not very good...  
Me: shut up Emo twins!  
Both: (blink)  
Cloud: That was stupid.  
Me: Don't make me bite you...

* * *

**_Sky's dream_**

_"Mommy!" A four year old Jannie yelled. A woman with catlike green eyes and white hair turned and looked at the little girl running towards her._

_"Jannie!" the woman scooped the small child up. "How is my angel?"_

_"I'm okay, Mommy." the little girl hugged her mother with her chubby child arms. "Can we go to the park?" she pleaded, giving her mother wide eyes. The woman laughed._

_"Of course. Come on." she set Jannie down, but kept a firm hold on her hand. Parents and children smiled and greeted them as they walked to the park. The little girl tore away from her mother running and laughing happily._

_"Catch me if you can Mommy!" Maninia ran after her daughter, smiling, but soon, they ran into the tall grass of the field area in the park. Jannie stalked through the grass, like a tiger hunting an antelope. Soon Jannie reached the trees again and felt something sharp on her back for a moment, and before she knew it, she was in the tree, looking down at her mother who had just gotten under her._

_"Jannie, where are you honey?" her mother asked in a worried tone._

_"Up here Mommy." the little girl called. Maninia looked up, eyes wide._

_"Jump down sweetheart." it was high, but the mother knew she could catch her daughter with ease. The little one jumped down into her mothers waiting arms._

_"That was fun!"_

_"Okay sweetheart, let's get going." She said as she set the little girl down. Jannie smiled and ran, looking back just in time to see her mother pick up a black feather, too large for any bird to have lost._

Sky woke with a start. Her mother, after so long, she had remembered her face. And, now that she remembered, how did she get up into that tree? She sighed, pushing her hair away from her face and twisted around to face Vincent, hugging her close to himself unconsciously. She smiled, then looked out the small window. The sun was only just up.

She wanted to be up and moving, to go and do something, but she just stayed there, finally with her lover after so long, too long. Finally, when the sun was brighter, Vincent woke up.

"Morning." she smiled up at him as he looked down at her with a tired smile.

"Morning." he looked down at her stomach and placed a hand on it again. He kept it there a few seconds, and he was about to remove his hand when he felt something move, like a kick. He looked down then back up, Sky had shock and happiness on her face.

"One of them kicked you." she giggled slightly. "I don't think they liked you touching their mommy." Just then, groans from the others beds told the expecting parents of the other's awakenings. They kissed each other quickly before standing.

"Morning guys." Sky said as they stood up.

"Good morning Sky." Tifa said. The Silverett walked over to Tifa.

"Guess what?"

"Hm?"

One of the kids just kicked Vincent." And as she said it, another kick was felt. Yuffie jumped over.  
"Really? Can I feel?" Sky nodded and the hyperactive ninja put a hand on her belly, and after a moment, felt a light kick. "Awe." The eighteen year old looked over at Vincent, who had his arm around her shoulder, and then at Cloud, who had a small smile on his face.

"Come on, we need to go, Yuffie, Red, you stay here with Sky while we take care of Sephiroth and his "brothers"." Sky snapped her head up quickly.

"What?" They looked at her funny. "How so?"

"Kill 'em." Cid said.

"Why? I mean," she said as they stared at her like she was crazy. "the younger ones aren't that bad..."

""Aren't that bad"? They kidnapped you!" Tifa exclaimed.

"Yes, but... they were nice to me..." She said, looking down with a blush on her face.

"Still, they need to be taken care of." Sky nodded somberly.

"Just... be careful." she said quietly.

"Don' worry, we will." Barret said.

"Sky, can you point us in the right direction?" Vincent asked.

"South east." The group left. Cloud was in the lead, with Barret mumbling about "Stupid Spiky haired idiots." The group was at the house in a half hour, Cloud was about to bust the door down, when he heard a voice from above him in a near by tree.

"It's been a while, Cloud." The blonde was only just able to get his sword up to block Sephiroth's attack. Vincent was firing at Yazoo, who was dodging the bullets, and firing back. Barret and Cid occupied themselves with Kadaj, who was trying to get in a good position to use the Souba. Tifa was fighting hand to hand with Loz, who was getting some good punches in. Only moments later, the group heard an angry roar, and were knocked back by an energy attack. Both groups got ready for the intruder, when they stepped in.

Bloodspawn was there, a look of blood lust in her eyes as she looked at both groups, growling, as if warning them not to move. Vincent narrowed his eyes and walked forward. The four brothers, curious, stopped their attack and watched. The raven head walked to Bloodspawn, and in a flash was turned into Chaos.

_"What are you doing here?"_ Chaos demanded using their private language.

_"What I want, even if you are my so called mate, you can't control me!"_ She hissed. He growled in return.

_"How did you get out?"_

_"She was angry that they wanted to hurt them. She can't control her emotions."_

_"Just go back!"_

_"No!"_ Bloodspawn growled, releasing another energy blast. It knocked the others back, but Chaos stood firm and jumped into the attack, and hit her. She growled and struck back at him. They fought for a few minute while the groups watched. Then, thinking fast, the brothers attacked the others while their defenses were down. The creatures fought with the others in the background doing the same.

Soon, Chaos had Bloodspawn down, and both groups were still fighting. Cloud used his limit break, and attacked Sephiroth. After the attack was finished, Sephiroth was covered in blood.

"Another time, black sheep." he said, as he and his brothers disappeared. Bloodspawn growled, but turned back into Sky all the same. Chaos did the same and changed into Vincent.

"What happened?" he demanded of her. She looked away. "Well?"

"I-" her voice faltered. "I'm sorry." She tore away from Vincent and flitted away. He growled and followed. The group stared in shock at the place where the two were at, but headed back to the Inn.

Sky went into the cave she had found one time when she had ran from the brothers, sat inside its hidden walls, and cried. Vincent was looking for her when he heard the gentle sounds of her sobbing. He cursed and went over to the wall, looking for an opening. Soon he found one.

Sky was curled into a ball, holding onto her stomach, crying. Carefully, Vincent walked over to her and kneeled down, placing a hand on her back. "Hush, it's okay."

"I'm sorry." she hiccupped. "I didn't want you to hurt them."

"Why?"

"Because, down the line, they are my family."

"How do you know?"

"Gut feeling, besides my little history lessons with Sephiroth." He frowned slightly.

"Well, they're gone again, so they won't get hurt. Common, let's go." She nodded, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand as she followed him back to the Inn.

* * *

Me: (Grumbling about a certain Chocobo head) How do you keep getting here?  
Cloud: Not telling, oh, and Yuffie says you should keep doing disclaimers.  
Me: No!  
Yuffie: (Pops up out of no where) But that would be a good idea!  
Me: Dear god, the planet has it out for me, the hyperactive ninja is here...  
Sky: Yeah, do disclaimers again, then some people won't bother you, like on other fanfictions you have/had.  
Me: Fine, but Cloud has to do the next one.  
Cloud: What!?  
Me: (Ignores Cloud) Thanks to my reviewers;

MorbidXAngel  
Proud Bishonen Whore  
Lord Makura  
Lunamore  
Sirius123  
Chaos'babe  
Duff-Duff  
lebron132  
kaori1992  
DragonessWarrior  
Moonshine's Guide  
Audra Kaiba  
eternal star  
Flawed Imagination  
CristalBlueRose  
chocolateriku  
technoluv  
Audra Kaiba  
Shikaku Zetsumei Saigen  
Cloud-sama rules  
PhoenixCharmer116  
radiofreezerg  
Tabiku Tab Iakkin  
Kylria

Sky: Thanks for the names, the votes are:  
Selene: 1  
Serenity: 5  
Zarien: 2  
Maiko: 2  
Vincent: We're almost done with the voting, so this is almost your last chance!  
Me: Read and review please! Oh, and sorry its a little short.


	19. Seeing You Again

Me: Hey everyone!

Sky: thank god! It took you long enough!

Me: Shut up!

Vincent: We've decided on the girl's name, thanks for voting.

Me: Yeah, so (Pokes Cloud) go on.

Cloud: what?

Me: Disclaimer, do it

Cloud: no!

Me: I will bite you...

Cloud: ... Shannon does not own Final Fantasy, or any of my group except for Sky, Eric, Erica, and the kids. That honor of owning us belongs to Square Enix

Me: good boy, have a cookie (hands him a cookie)

Cloud: (looks at cookie and shruggs, then eats)

* * *

Sky didn't look at the group once She and Vincent were back, she was too ashamed. Yuffie and Red were still knocked out from Bloodspawn's attack, giving her even more worry and sorrow.

"Are we going home soon?" she asked in a small, quiet voice.

"Yes, we're just waiting for those two to wake up." Tifa answered. There was no menis behind her words, but Sky winced anyways.

"Okay. Thank you." She went over and laid back on the bed, tired, and placed a hand on her womb. Vincent walked over and pulled her to him and kissed her. She smiled, and closed her eyes. Soon, she was asleep.

_"Well, I see that you moved on."_ A voice ran out. Sky opened her eyes, and saw four figures, two she knew, two she didn't. The rest of the group was asleep.

"Eric?" She asked with wide eyes as she sat up. "Erica?" She looked at the both of them, tears welld up in her eyes.

_"Yeah, it's us. How've you been?"_ Eric asked. Sky stood up, and walked over to touch him. Her fingers landed on his shoulder, and a moment later, she was hugging him with all her streangth. _"Whoa, ease up there."_ But he was smiling and hugging her back.

"I missed you so much." She cried. A moment later, she was latched onto Erica as well.

_"Hey there, I told you we'd come visit you."_ She said.

_"Sorry it took so long, this planet's lifestream took a lot of convincing to let us see you." _he chimed. _"We had to have some people watch us too."_ he shrugged his head to the two she had never seen.

_"Hi, I'm Zack." _The man spoke.

_"I'm Aeris."_ The woman said smiling.

"Hi, I'm Sky."

_"We wanted to be the ones to take your friends here, because you're traveling with some of our friends."_ the long haired woman said. _"I see you've taken a liking to Vincent."_

"Yeah." She said, a small blush on her face. She placed a hand on her womb as she looked at Vincent.

_"I don't know if I like this guy."_ Eric said, looking him over criticaly. The other three looked at him in shock, only Sky knew he was joking.

"Ha, ha, Eric, that's not funny."

_"Ah, well, I tried, you know that I was never very good with jokes."_

"You always made me laugh."

_"Good. So, no more suicide attempts, right?"_ Sky thought for a moment, but then remembered what he was talking about.

**_Flash back_**

_Sky was fed up. She was tired of the abuse, of the pain. She watched the clock, and the bell rang, signaling the end of school. She stood up calmly, packing her books away. She went to her locker and took out the stuff she had to take to go "Home" and left her homework there, already finished, like normal. She walked towards the park, a small bridge that she loved to go to whenever she was sad. She set everything down, and climbed up to the top._

_"I'm tired." Sky said. "Too tired of this pain." She started saying her goodbyes to anything that had ever had any meaning to her. She was going to jump, and end the pain._

_"Wait!" A voice called out to her. Sky turned, astonishment shown in her eyes when she saw who it was trying to stop her form her death. Eric, one of the most popular people was running up to her._

_"What do you want?" she asked, her voice cold and void of emotion._

_"Is life really so bad that you would want to throw it away?" he walked closer, though slowly, so she didn't notice._

_"Yes."_

_"Why?" she gave a humorless laugh._

_"My father beats me, my mother is dead-" he cut her off by climbing up quickly and pulling her down to safety. "Hey! Let me go!"_

_"If things are so bad now," he began, ignoring her and keeping a firm grip around her stomach. "Then things can only get better, right?"_

_"I don't know, I don't really want to know eather."_

_"Please, just wait, I promis, things will get better, if they don't, I won't stop you next time." she stared at him, her eyes penitraiting._

_"Fine."_

**_End flash back_**

"No, no more."

_"Good." _both parent and child said.

_"So, you've learned your heritage, I see."_ Aeris stated.

_"Related to the general, and you're not cold? That's impossible."_ Zack joked.

"Ah, well, nothing I can do about that." She said smiling.

_"So, you're having kids. You know, I always thought they would be mine."_ Eric said as he placed a hand on her stomach.

"Yeah, I used to think the same."

_"Any idea's for names?"_ Zack asked.

"Yeah, some, Eric, Vincent, or Kioshi. I don't have any girl's names."

_"How about Serenity?"_ Aeris suggeted. Sky thought it over.

"I like that name, thank you." Aeris smiled at her and nodded.

_"We need to go." _Zack said.

_"Oh, alright."_ Eric said, pouting. _"I miss you, I'll try to come again."_ He said as he gave her a hug.

"You'd better." she said, tears in her eyes again.

_"I'll miss you, Sky."_ Erica said, giving the younger girl a hug as well.

"You too." She then looked at the other two. "It was nice to meet you."

_"Same for you Sky."_ Aeris said.

_"Yeah, see you later, kiddo."_ Zack said.

_"Be careful, those four will be a little trouble. And they will be here sooner then you think."_ Eric said, as they started to leave.

"What do you mean?" but they were already gone. Sky sighed, and laid back again, falling asleep again.

It only seemed like moments later she was being shooken awake. "Time to go, Sky." Vincent said when she was awake. She nodded, and stood up. The group walked out, Cloud have already paid for the room earlier, and boarded the Highwind.

Sky left the others, feeling unnessisarlily isolated because of her new found heritage, and walked around until she found a spot that was out of the way and sat down. She pulled out her MP3 and switched it on, one of her favorite songs came on.

_Remember the feelings, remember the day  
My stone heart was breaking  
My love ran away  
This moments I knew I would be someone else  
My love turned around and I fell  
Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again  
Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again _

You once made this promise  
To stay by my side  
But after some time you just pushed me aside  
You never thought that a girl could be strong  
Now I'll show you how to go on

Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again

Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again

Sky smiled, her head bobbing to the music, but stayed silent, wanting to be left alone. She listened to more music, surprised that the battery lasted so long. The next song was "Unappreciated."

_I'm feeling really unappreciated.  
You takin my love for granted, babe.  
I don't know how much more,  
I can take from you.  
You don't do the things you use to do.  
You don't even say I love you too.  
and lately I've been feeling,  
Feeling unappreciated. _

Woke up this morning and saw your face  
And you didn't look the same as yesterday.  
I got the feeling that you can't seem to see,  
What you want to be.  
And lately it ain't been the same at all.  
When you're here its like I'm invisable  
I still can't seem to see where I went wrong.  
Cuz I'm feeling

I'm feeling really unappreciated.  
You takin my love for granted, babe.  
I don't know how much more,  
I can take from you.  
You don't do the things you use to do.  
You don't even say I love you too.  
and lately I've been feeling,  
Feeling unappreciated.

Lately our house is not a home  
You come in, take a shower and then say I'm gone.  
what am I to do  
With my heart just leave  
But my feet won't move  
Today is our anniversary  
But you haven't even say two words to me

_I'm trying hard to give you another chance  
But ooh baby I'm feeling _

I'm feeling really unappreciated.  
You takin my love for granted, babe.  
I don't know how much more,  
I can take from you.  
You don't do the things you use to do.  
You don't even say I love you too.  
and lately I've been feeling,  
Feeling unappreciated.

Oh when I first met you  
I thought you was the most perfect man  
That I ever seen  
I still don't understand why  
You treat me like you do  
I use to give into your lust  
Now I see the truth  
Oh no I don't want to hear it all through  
Yea I know I'll still be missing you  
But it's not worth the pain  
That came from you  
You made me feel  
unappreciated

_I'm feeling really unappreciated.  
You takin my love for granted, babe.  
I don't know how much more,  
I can take from you.  
You don't do the things you use to do.  
You don't even say I love you too.  
and lately I've been feeling,  
Feeling unappreciated. _

Don't love me no more  
Heeey wooo hooo  
unapreciated.  
I'm feeling unappreciated

"That song doesn't suit you." Vincent said. Sky jumped at the sound of his voice. She didn't hear him come.

"It's just a song." she said, calming down.

"Still." he reached around her and hugged her. She hugged him back, a smile on her face. "Well, we're back, so you know."

"Okay," she said standing. "I'm more then ready to go." He smiled, and wordlessly, they left the ship.

"Bye you two." Cloud and Tifa called.

"Bye." they chimmed at the same time. Soon, Vincent and Sky were home, together in their house again.

* * *

Me: so, what did you think? 

Vincent: what do you mean he doesn't like me!

Cloud: AERIS!!!!

Me: shut up

Sky: well then...

Me: okay, someone hunt down Yuffie, she's doing the next disclaimer

Sky: okay (starts looking)

Yuffie: (in hiding)

Me: Thanks to my reviewers;

MorbidXAngel  
Proud Bishonen Whore  
Lord Makura  
Lunamore  
Sirius123  
Chaos'babe  
Duff-Duff  
lebron132  
kaori1992  
DragonessWarrior  
Moonshine's Guide  
Audra Kaiba  
eternal star  
Flawed Imagination  
CristalBlueRose  
chocolateriku  
technoluv  
Audra Kaiba  
Shikaku Zetsumei Saigen  
Cloud-sama rules  
PhoenixCharmer116  
radiofreezerg  
Tabiku Tab Iakkin  
Kylria

Me: long list, don't you want to be apart of it?


	20. Children

Me: Hi everyone! Sorry it took so long!

Sky: wow, you didn't forget about us? (glare)

Me: no! I just... didn't have enough will to write?

Vincent: (rolls eyes)

Me: sorry! now, where's Yuffie?

Cloud: (throws Yuffie in, bound and gagged) here

Yuffie: (muffled) gek!

Me: (ungaggs her) do disclaimer

Yuffie: no!

Me: I'll let you out

Yuffie: no!

Me: ... I'll give the video's to America's Most Embarousing Moments

Yuffie: Shannon does not own Final Fantasy, if she had, Yazoo would have soffocated by now, she does own Sky, Eric, Erica, and the kids though.

Yazoo: Why do you think I hide?

Me: YAZOO! (tackles him and hugs him)

Yazoo: Can't... breath...

Me: (loosens hold) on to the story!

Yazoo: help... me...

* * *

Sky sighed as she sat down. _"They'll be here sooner then you think."_ What did Eric mean?

"Is something wrong, Sky?" Vincent asked her with a worried look on his face.

"No, but I want to go to a doctor."

"Why?" He gazed at her with confusion and worry.

"Just to see how the kids are coming." She assured. He smiled slightly.

"Alright, let's go." He pulled her up and they flitted to the town and went to the closest doctor.

"Hello? How may I help you?" The doctor asked. She had blond hair and brown eyes

"Um, I'm pregnant," Sky began, motioning at her stomach. "And I would like to see how my children are doing." The doctor smiled and nodded. "Right this way, ma'am. Is he your boyfriend?" she asked, pointing at Vincent.

"Husband." They both corrected at the same time.

"Alright. Mr. ...?"

"Valentine."

"Mr. Valentine, while I get your wife ready, I need you to fill in some papers." The doctor handed him the papers, and Vincent noticed the woman's nametag. Angie. It wounded familiar...

"Alright." He found a pen on a desk and began to fill out the forms as Angie took Sky to a room and handed her a hospital gown to put on. Once she left, she shrugged off her clothes and replaced them with the gown. Waddling to the bed, she laid down, waiting for her husband to return.

Vincent finished the papers and handed them to the brown eyed woman as she came out to get him.

"Mr. Valentine, your wife is in room three, wait in there with her while I get the ultrasound." The doctor said as she took the papers and went into the storage room. Vincent walked into the room and sat down by Sky who was looking anxious.

"Are you alright?" Her head snapped up to look at him. She smiled.

"Yeah, just... nervous." Then the doctor came in rolling the machinery.

"Okay, if you would expose your stomach." Angie said, pulling out a gel. Sky shifted the dress around and the brown eyed female rubbed the gel on her stomach and pulled out a little metal X-ray and looked at the small screen, making notes before letting the parents see.

"They look... so mature..." Sky trailed off.

"Yeah." Vincent agreed.

"Well, it looks like you should be due in three weeks or less." Angie said to the parents.

"W-what?" Vincent asked. Sky was only pregnant for five months.

"Yes, and congratulations, there are three boys and a girl." She made one more note, and stood. "That will be ten gil." Vincent handed her the money and sat there for a moment, looking at the pictures. Sky stood up and proceeded in getting dressed once the woman left.

"Eric was right." She said, near silently. Louder, she said, "Come on, Vincent, let's go." He stood up, his cloak making, what was to her, a comforting whoosh as he approached her.

"Three weeks, even though you're only five months pregnant?" He questioned.

"Might be what I was injected with at the lab." They were silent for a while until they got to the edge of the town and flitted back home.

"I'm calling Cloud and Tifa." Vincent rumbled as he pulled out his phone.

"Why?"

"Why else? To inform them that you're expecting sooner then we thought." He dialed and waited only a moment. "Tifa? Is Cloud there too? ... Good, can you both hear me? ... Okay. Sky only had three more weeks of pregnancy left." Sky was able to hear a loud "What?!" from the other end. "Yes, we're both shocked," he looked at his wife's face for confirmation, and got it. Then all of a sudden they both heard Tifa yell. "We need to set up the baby shower!" Sky had an "Oh no" face on when she heard. It was quiet before Vincent answered a question from Tifa, "Yes, a girl and three boys." A moment later, Vincent looked down shocked at the phone. "She hung up."

"Now I have to have a baby shower. Great." She groaned.

"Didn't you want one?" He asked as they walked into the library and sat down next to the fireplace. Vincent set up some logs and cast fire on them before sitting back down.

"Not really, I've never been good around any amount of people." Sky admitted as she gazed unwaveringly at the flames. It reminded her of Sephiroth, whom had told her he was a pyro, and loved watching the flames.

"I see. But you will humor them anyway, won't you?" She just nodded. "Thought so." he said with a small smile.

"What else would I do?" She asked as she leaned on him.

"I don't know."

"I do know one thing though." Sky said, a dark look on her face.

"What's that?" Vincent asked, shocked at her expression.

"My daughter will not wear pink." They both laughed.

"But that's a perfect color!"

"Not!" They sat there, joking around until they were hungry.

"What do you want?" He asked once they got into the kitchen.

"Chocobo is fine here." She said. He nodded, and started to cook it.

"What should we name them?" Vincent asked after a few moments of silence.

"Well, I want our daughter to be Serenity, if any of them look like you, then either Vincent Jr. or Eric, other then that, I was thinking of Damiano and Kioshi." Damiano, the name had just popped into her head.

"Odd names, but they are good." He said with a smile. A while later they had eaten, and were fast asleep in each others arms.

While they slept, Angie walked back to Hojo's office. Within two knocks, he answered.

"Did you get the reports?"

"Yes, Professor." She said as she handed them to him.

"Good, we shall only watch from afar for now." He closed the door in her face, preoccupied with reading what Angie had been able to discover.

The next day, Vincent and Sky were both woken up to the sound of the door being knocked on. Sleepily, they walked down, Vincent still in his black night pants and Sky in her nightgown. They opened the door only to be greeted with a loud, "Surprise!" from the entire group.

"Um, come in." Vincent said, stepping aside. They entered, each carrying a gift. "We'll, be right back. Make yourselves comfortable." He said as he followed the blushing Sky upstairs to their bedroom to change into more appropriate clothing. Once they were dressed, Vincent in his normal attire, and Sky in a blue dress, they came back down to see everyone in the living room.

"Congrads, Sky." Cloud said, smirking slightly. "Three guys and a girl, were you guys busy or what?" He said, only to get hit by Tifa and Yuffie as Sky blushed, Vincent hid his face in his clawed hand. "Ow!"

"Ignore him, he's just being silly." Tifa said, giving the younger woman a hug, Yuffie following suit.

"Sky!" Marline said, attaching herself to the silverett.

"Hiya kiddo!" she said kneeling down with difficulty to give the small girl a hug. "Vincent noticed this and helped her stand, a worried look on his face.

"Pregnancy catchin' up with ya huh?" Berret asked, his voice gruff, but laughing.

"Yeah, I guess so." Just then she noticed a black haired man with a goatee. "Um, hello? Who are you?"

"I'm Reeve. I control Caith Sith, I thought it might do well if I met you in person." He shook her hand.

"Ah, okay." She said with a smile.

"Here! presents!" Yuffie said, handing Sky her present. She opened it and saw some dark blue baby clothes.

"Thank you!"

"'Ere, somethin' from Shera and me." Cid said, throwing her the present. She opened it to show four blankets, three blue, one green. This went on until all the presents were opened. Reeve had given her a Moogle doll, Barret and Marline got her some bottles and formula, Cloud and Tifa had gotten two baby holsters. Red had apologized that he couldn't get her anything.

"That's so wonderful!" Sky said once everything was opened. "How did you get everything on short notice?"

"We've dealt with worse." Tifa said.

"Skkkyyyy! What are ya gunna name em?" Yuffie asked.

"Well, Vincent and I have already discussed their names." Sky began. "The girl will be Serenity, one of the boys might be Kioshi-"

"Then if one looks like me, he will be Vincent, and Damiano." Vincent finished.

"Serenity is really pretty." Marline said.

"Thank you, a woman named Aeris suggested it." Everyone, including Vincent, froze.

"What?" Cloud demanded.

"Um, two days ago, Eric and Erica came to visit me, and with them were two others, the woman introduced herself as Aeris and the man-" This time it was Cloud who cut her off.

"Zack."

"Yeah." She nodded.

"You really are a wonder Sky." Everyone turned to look at the four figures in the doorway.

* * *

Yazoo: (is currently being hugged to death) can you let go now?

Me: no

Vincent: what about cribs?

Sky: ... didn't think about those...

Cloud: ... very unprepaired

Sky: ... I'm going to sick Bloodspawn on you

Cloud: ...

Me: say something!

Cloud: ... something

Me: idiot, well, Thanks to my reviewers;

MorbidXAngel  
Proud Bishonen Whore  
Lord Makura  
Fleet Admiral Letay  
Sirius123  
Chaos'babe  
Duff-Duff  
lebron132  
kaori1992  
DragonessWarrior  
Moonshine's Guide  
Audra Kaiba  
eternal star  
Flawed Imagination  
CristalBlueRose  
chocolateriku  
technoluv  
Audra Kaiba  
Shikaku Zetsumei Saigen  
Cloud-sama rules  
PhoenixCharmer116  
radiofreezerg  
Tabiku Tab Iakkin  
Kylria  
rumcandy  
V-Valentine.fan.girl

really long list... and I know V-Valentine.fan.girl personally! ITS AXEL! Or, as she shall be again at Christmas, VINCENT!

Vincent: WHAT!?

Me: Reveiw please! Sorry about long converation...


	21. Chapter 21

Hey everyone. I'm really really sorry. I know I havn't updated in forever. I've lost the will to write for a while, and I ran out of ideas. If you can think of any, please, please tell me. and please please forgive me for taking so long. I'll try to update soon. Sorry again.


	22. Visit

Me: HI!!!!!!! IIII'MMMM BAAAACK!!!

Sky: Good (glares)

Me: AH! (makes sign of the cross) Back evil spirit, back!

Vincent and Sky: (raise eyebrows)

Me: I lost my will to write! (screams) FIND IT!

Sky: ... If you lost it... we wouldn't be here.

Me: Oh, right

Megan: (walks in) Hi

Me: Kadaj!

Kadaj and Megan: Yes? (look at each other)

Megan: (dies, is revived by pheonix down and molests Kadaj) I LOVE YOU!

Kadaj: HELP!

Me: Do the disclaimer and I might

Kadaj: Shannon does not own us, Square Enix does, she does own Sky, the kids, and any other people not from Final Fantasy. HELP ME NOW!

Megan: No! (dark glare)

Me: Aheh... onto the story!

* * *

In the door, where the brothers. Sephiroth, the one who spoke, had his arms crossed as he looked lazily at the group, wearing jeans and a red T-shirt. Kadaj had a half smile on his face when he saw Sky, he had a green T-shirt and jeans on. Loz had a brown T-shirt and jeans. Yazoo had on a black long sleeved shirt with black jeans.

Besides how they were dressed, what surprised them was the fact that not one of the four had a weapon with them. But then again, it didn't matter. Vincent stood infront of Sky while the others made a line infront of them. The two really prepaired for a fight were Red and Tifa, nerther ever needed weapons really.

"Tsk tsk, we're only here to visit our sister." The four walked up to the line without worry. "If we had wanted a fight, we would have brought our weapons, truse?" Sephiroth asked. Before anyone could say anything, Sky walked out from behind Vincent and passed the line infront of her, the whole group looking at her like she was crazy as she stood before Sephiroth, hands on her hips, eyes narrowed.

"Why are you here, really?"

"To visit, we heard you were having a baby shower, and wanted to drop by, we even brought you presents." he said innocently. "Can we stay?" She looked behind her at the untrustful eyes.

"I think you should go."

"Can we at least give you the presents first?" Kadaj piped up, hopeful.

"Alright," she sighed. "But try _anything_, anything at all, and I'll beat you so hard you won't remember who you are." That remark was met with uneasy faces from the brothers.

"We swear..." they chimed at the same time. They turned to go and grab the items from their motorcycles.

"Why they listening to you?" Yuffie asked, face scrunched up.

"Because they know what happens if I get pissed."

"Yeah, I still have the bruise from three weeks ago." Kadaj said as he entered, carrying a large box and setting it infront of her.

"Mine faded a cuple of days ago." Sephiroth said as he set his box down.

"Still here." Loz said. They looked at Yazoo, who had a slight grin on his face.

"I never pissed her off, so she never hit me."

"What?" Cloud asked.

"They pissed me off one time."

"She pumled us into the ground." Loz finished.

"One warning for you guys, _never_ piss of a pregnant chick." Kadaj mumbled. This actualy made the group laugh.

"_You_ got beat up by Sky?" Tifa asked, almost falling over from her laughter.

"Pregnant women are scary." Sephiroth mumbled. Everyone heard though. Cloud fell down from laughter.

"You, the Great Sephiroth, are afraid of _a pregnant woman?!"_ Yuffie gasped out.

"Well, we're out of here, goodbye Sky." Sephiroth said, taking large strides to escape the mocking laughter.

"Bye sis." the other three said, following. After they left, it had taken a long time to quiet the howling people down.

"Well... let's see what they brought." Vincent said uneasily. The others nodded and watched as Vincent and Sky opened the boxes. They were cribs. Each of them expencive. Made of darkly polished hard-wood, they were wonderful to Sky. To the others, they were death-traps.

"I think you should trash them..." Tifa said uneasily.

"No! They wouldn't _dare_ do anything bad, belive me."

"Yeah! Sephiroth is afraid of her! You saw!" Marlene said, laughing and smiling again. The others joined in.

"Alright, Sky, we'll keep them." Her husband was still uneasy though. She stood on her toes and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you."

"Hen-pecked hasbend..." Cid said under his breath. Both Vincent and Sky sent him nasty glares. "Jokin'!"

"Better be..." The pregnant woman grumbled. "Alright, I'm tired. Everybody out!" She called jokingly. They left slowly, though, each bidding her and her children good health.

Five minutes later, the couple was laying back down, Vincent's arms wrapped around her waist. As they slowly drifted off to sleep, they had no idea of the events about to unfold.

That night, five people arrived in Midgar.

"Reth... is this the place where she is?" A girl with near white purple eyes and black hair asked. She was pale and glowed almost earily in the night, not like she knew though. Her clothes were black pants and her shirt was dark purple, and like her shoes, they were torn up.

"It should be... we need to keep moving or we'll be seen." Reth had dark skin, tinted with green. His hair was longer and was forest green while his eyes were a sparkling emerald. He had brown shorts on and a red shirt. And like the rest of his companions clothes, they were torn.

"Shanty," A girl with flaming blue hair and blue eyes began. "Are you doing alright, or should we rest in a hotel?" she directed the question to the blind girl, ignoring the black boy's protests.

"I'm fine, Kree." Shanty answered. Kree nodded. Her flaming blue hair, only matched in brightness by her white wings, whipped against her average light skin. The gray dress she was wearing seemed to dull her otherwise angelic apearence. Kree looked at the last two of the group, a boy and a girl. They twins were both blondes with the same cat-like golden eyes. Their skin was pale but noticable compaired to their white and black clothing.

"How about you?" The angel asked.

"Dead-" Began the girl.

"Tired." Her twin finished, both looking breathless.

"Sorina, Sorin... please stop finishing each other's sentances." Reth growled, hand twitching towards the dagger on his belt in annoyance.

"But that's like-" Began Sorina, the girl.

"Telling a starving dog to not eat!" Finished her brother.

"Well... then the dog will get stabbed." Reth unsheethed his dagger as if to prove his point. The twins, however, were unfazed.

"We know that you wouldn't." The girl said, leaning against her brothers back. He did the same.

"You can't stand it when any one of us-" He cut off and let his sister finish.

"Even gets a small sliver or stubbed toe." They both looked at the annoyed Reth. "You know-"

"We're right."

"Stop it, please... the noise you're making is starting to disrupt my sight..." Shanty begged. They were silent. The pale eyed girl was blind, but she had a different way of seeing things. "What time is it?"

"About nine." Sorina said, looking at the sky.

"Maybe quarter or half past." Sorin also looked to the sky. Shanty nodded. As they continued to walk, Sorin's stomach gave a loud rumble.

"Eh..." He began once they looked at him. "I'm hungry..."

"We can tell." His sister giggled.

"Can we please eat?" The boy begged.

"It won't be a good-" Reth began, only to get cut off by Kree.

"Yes, of course. Here," She said, looking towards a building, still with it's lights on. "Let's go here. I'll stay outside, of course... but please bring me something after."

"Thanks!" The twins chimed and ran towards the building. The last of their gil would probably be used, the twins knew, but for food, it was okay. Reth sighed and followed, holding Shanty's hand. Once in the building, they went up to the woman that worked there.

"Excuse me," Began Reth. The woman turned. "Can we eat here?"

"Yes, hang on, I'll get you some menus." Tifa seated them and got menus. "Let me know when you're ready to order." She looked at the kids simatheticaly. Shanty looked only about nine or ten, the twins about thirteen, Reth looked almost fifteen. The four of them looked through the menus and finaly decided.

"Can I get a burger and fries?" The twins asked at the same time. The brunett wrote that down, smiling.

"Can I get some chicken?" Reth asked. She wrote it down. Tifa turned to the blind girl.

"What are you getting?"

"Um..." She looked up at Tifa, who was stunned to see the dull color of her eyes. "I can't see the menu... um... what's good that I can get?"

"Would you like some spagettii?" She asked politely.

"Thanks." Shanty smiled and looked down again.

So... think she's around here?" Reth said after a minute.

"Yeah... I think so..." The blind one answered.

"Too bad that we-" The boy said, sighing.

"Can't sniff her out." The girl agreed.

"We could, if we knew who we were looking for's scent." Reth agreed.

"Who are you looking for?" Cloud, who had walked in to hear a part of the conversation asked.

"It's none-" The black boy began.

"We don't know. We-" Sorin began.

"Don't remember her name or what-" Sorina let her brother finish.

"She looks like." Cloud raised his eyebrow.

"I see... then why are you looking for her?"

"She's from a different place, just like us." Shanty said quietly, head still bowed.

"Different place...?" Instaintly, Sky popped into his head. "Why?"

"Just... to know..."

"Alright." The blonde said. "See you." He walked into the back and up to Tifa. "Tifa... those kids are looking for Sky."

"Huh? Why?" She stopped cooking for a minute to look at him.

"I don't know, they just said they were looking for her to know something."

"I see." She sighed. "Let's get everyone besides them out..."

"Alright." He walked back out and started ushering people out.

"Should we go too?" Reth asked him.

"No, you still have to eat your food." Tifa said as she brought it out. "Is there anyone else with you?" Three of the four looked at each other.

"Why?"

"We might know who you are looking for." Reth's eyes widened.

"There is..." With that, he was at the door, whistling like a robin. Only seconds later, Kree was down.

"What's going on?"

"They might know who we're looking for." Reth said, his eyes were stoney, all buisness now.

"Huh..." She folded her wings, ignoring the confused stares sent to her by Cloud and Tifa.

"Where does this girl come from?" Reth asked.

"A place called Earth." The five were silent.

"Sound right, Kree?" Reth asked finaly.

"Yes... it's right."

"Don't you remember?" Tifa asked the other kids.

"No," Shanty said. "Our minds were wiped, the only one that remembers is Kree."

* * *

Megan: (ran off with Kadaj)

Vincent: That was mean...

Me: I don't care... it was funny (had died of laughter)

Sky: Made me waste a pheonix down...

Me: Don't care. Oh, and sorry for the weird and long conversations. Thanks to my reviewers;

MorbidXAngel  
Proud Bishonen Whore  
Lord Makura  
Fleet Admiral Letay  
Sirius123  
Chaos'babe  
Duff-Duff  
lebron132  
kaori1992  
DragonessWarrior  
Moonshine's Guide  
Audra Kaiba  
eternal star  
Flawed Imagination  
CristalBlueRose  
chocolateriku  
technoluv  
Shikaku Zetsumei Saigen  
Cloud-sama rules  
PhoenixCharmer116  
radiofreezerg  
Tabiku Tab Iakkin  
Kylria  
Zal the Deciever  
sorasheart281  
Kylria  
rumcandy  
V-Valentine.fan.girl  
Andra-Dragoon-Chaotix  
SoraStrife92  
Light Twilight Darkness  
Banpaia Bara  
sweet dark angel 16  
PenguiN SlipperS  
EverD  
Devil-Speaker  
tootsiepopgurl  
The Grim Reeper  
Evil Strigoi

Me: Long long list... (stunned) (dies again)

Sky: ... --' (revives) I LIVE! review and make me happy! XD Sorry for the long wait!


	23. Born from the past

Shannon: deep breath look, everyone, I'm really, really sorry I havn't updated. Here's my list of reason's of why I didn't update.

Sky: (snort) more like excuses.

Shannon: (sigh) First, school. I was having trouble and had to raise my grades, I only failed one class, thankfully. Then I had no idea what to write, but when I did get one, guess what happened? My aunt Fae died. She was my favorite family member, one of the only ones that seemed to really care about what I said. I didn't want to write for a while because of that. I did write a poem for her funeral, if any one wants to read it, I'm going to post it on Deviant Art soon. I had most of this done already, but I felt so bad about not updating for so long, that I tried to add more. I did, but not enough for my liking. Please, anyone, ideas would be good until I can stablize my mind. (sigh) I started another book, Belrez, if you want to know about it, ask me. I lost the notebook, so another reason I'm sad. Also, on DA you will see Selena of the Unicorns. At my mother's suggestion, I am writing a children's book for it. Maybe you may see the book in a store near by sometime within the year. That would certainly boost my self esteem. And no, Flames Rising, or who ever you are now, it was not your doing, neither did I jump off a bridge, sorry. (sarcastic laugh) I mean, yeah, I'm depressed, but not suicidle!

Vincent: As a matter of fact, when she saw all the 'reviews' she was given, we couldn't get her to stop laughing.

Tifa: to save time, Shannon does not own Final Fantasy VII but she does own Sky and the rest of her OC's, on to the story! (smiles)

* * *

Cloud and Tifa stayed up late that night. The five children who had come earlier that night were sleeping in different areas.

"What do you think could have happened to them?" Tifa asked, careful not to wake the sleeping kids.

"If they don't know, how should we?" He asked back. "They said they each had a connection to Sky, that's what we need to be thinking about."

"Maybe they were friends?"

"Didn't she say something about not having friends?"

"True." Tifa leaned on her elbows in thought.

"Well, we'll have to get Sky-" The phone rang, cutting him off. Tifa hurried over and picked it up, noticing that the kids hardly stirred.

"Hello?... Vincent? Why are you-" There was a pause and her eyes widened. "Where are you?" There was another pause and Tifa narrowed her eyes somewhat angrily. "Get her to a hospital!" Cloud could hear Vincent this time.

"She said it hurts too much to move and she won't let me pick her up!"

"Do it anyway! Just get her to a hospital; we'll meet you at the one in Neiblehiem." She said a hurried goodbye and hung up.

"What's going on?" Cloud demanded as Tifa ran around and got the kids up.

"Sky's giving birth, we need to get going." Cloud sighed and called Cid and told him. The man was ecstatic and said he'd be there in less then an hour and that he was stopping in Wutia first so give Yuffie a call.

"Well," Cloud began after calling everyone. "Cid should be here soon."

"Are you sure that it would be a good idea to take us?" Kree asked doubtfully. "She may not remember us, as the others don't remember her, so it may be a bad idea."

"We can't leave you alone." Tifa said gently. "So, you'll be fine coming with us." Just then, everyone heard the roaring of the airship. Cloud went out first followed by Tifa and Marline. Behind them were the five children and Denzel. People were poking their heads out of alleyways and doors to look for where the strange sound was coming from. Many yelling for the noise to stop. The airship was landed where the Meteor Monument once stood, now not even the rubble remained. The hatch went down and Cid's shouts carried past the wind.

"Hurry up! We still gotta get Red!" Cloud ran on while Tifa walked on with the kids. "Who're they?" He asked and closed the hatch.

"I'm Kree." The angel girl stated as she looked around in amazement. Shanty was holding Kree's wing lightly. "And this is Shanty."

"I'm Reth." The black boy nodded to him politely, if not a bit stiffly.

"And we're Sorin-" The said, leaning on his sister's shoulder sleepily.

"And Sorina." She finished. Cid shook his head.

"Hold on!" He put the ship in the air, much to the relief of the residence. An hour later, they had Red XII and were at the hospital, right outside Sky's room.

Inside, the teen was screaming in pain, squeezing Vincent's hand trying to relieve some of her stress. Vincent was secretly cringing at each contraction. He'd given up soothing words when she'd yelled at him to stop.

"I hate you, Vincent, I ha-" She was crying and screaming before she could finish. Her cry was joined by another, much weaker and quieter cry. The doctor, Angie, pulled the child out, cut the cord and cleaned the baby.

"It's a girl." Just like the new parents expected. Sky smiled through her pained panting. _That was the last one._ She thought in relief. The doctor took the fourth child out to check it for sickness, leaving Sky to recuperate.

"I'm sorry Vincent..." Her voice was slow and sorrowful. "I don't hate you, really, I don't." she felt terrible for saying that to him.

"I know." He smiled softly at her, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. He covered her with a blanket, ignoring the blood. When she was comfortable, he opened the door when the others knocked. Tifa walked in first, followed by Cloud and Cid.

"Hi Sky." Tifa said, grinning.

"Hi Tifa, Cloud, Cid." The new mother said, smiling. "Where are the others?"

"Reeve's coming on his own in a while and Nanaki's in the hall with Yuffie, the kids dragged Barret to see the babies.

"How ya doin'?" Cid asked. "Cuz Cloud gave us a scare sayin you were in the hospital."

"I'm fine, but I think I killed Vincent's hand." She looked at him apologetically.

"It's alright." Vincent moved his fingers experimentally, it was painful, but he didn't let it show.

"It looks beat." Cloud noted with slight amusement.

"We should let Yuffie and Red in." Tifa said after some silence. They said their goodbyes and left. At that time, Reeve had arrived, he'd gotten Sky aspirin and the kids each a moogle doll from the hospital store.

"Four kids, ain't you tired?" Yuffie asked.

"Yes, but people keep coming." She was about to say something else when Angie returned.

"I'm sorry, but it's really late and visiting hours are over." Her voice was dull. The newcomers looked at her strangely, but left with shortened goodbyes. After a while, Sky fell asleep on the bed, holding Vincent's hand, who'd fallen asleep in the chair by her bed.

The children were at first being taken care of by nurses, but Angie dismissed them for the night. Once they were gone, Hojo entered, studying the children.

"The Jenova child's children, splendid." He cackled.

"What do you want me to do, Professor?" she asked.

"They came sooner then expected, so we should start with low amounts of Mako and Jenova cells." He said after a pause.

"Should we do the first set tonight?"

"Might as well. The needles are in my bag." He let her prepare the needles, but refused to let her give them to the children. Each shot got the new borns screaming in pain. The room was sound proof, so no one could hear their cries. Once finished, Hojo examined them, had Angie take notes, then left. He was going to have fun with his new experiments. The next few days in the hospital found the kids injected with dangerous amounts of Mako and Jenova cells. Soon, the children became numb of the pain, the main relief coming from their mother and father.

The oldest was a boy; he had black hair with his mother's green-blue eyes. He was named Eric, while his younger brother, the next child was Damiano. He had silver hair with his mother's eyes, only rimmed in red. The middle child was Kioshi; he had silver hair and red eyes. The youngest, Serenity, looked exactly like her mother. Hojo was disappointed when they were allowed to go home.

"I've hardly spent any time studying them!" He snapped once they had left.

"They'll come back for check ups soon." Angie offered.

"True, but still, that will take years. But we must watch." He grumbled.

Sky stayed with the kids as much as she could, letting Vincent take over when it was far too much for her to handle. On the fourth day of being home, four curious remnants came to visit while Vincent was away.

"Hello Sister." They said, smiling at her once she had let them in.

"Can we see the babies?" Loz pleaded. She laughed.

"Sure, they're over here." She took them to see the children. Sephiroth went over to Eric and picked him up tenderly.

"His name?" He asked.

"Eric, Eric Rogue Valentine." She supplied.

"Rogue?"

"It seemed to fit his nature." Sephiroth laughed.

"Definitely related to us, then."

"What about this one?" Loz was holding Damiano.

"Damiano Cellio Valentine."

"What's that mean?"

"Damiano, to kill, Cellio, Heaven." Loz smiled as the baby giggled at his own name. Yazoo sat by the last boy.

"And this one?" He asked. The baby was silently observing them.

"Kioshi Hikari Valentine."

"That means?" He asked.

"Quiet Light."

"What about her?" Kadaj was holding the youngest in a gentle and uncomfortable way. He leaned down to look at her and she reached up and pulled his hair. "Ow!"

"Serenity Emory Valentine."

"Nice name, mean kid." He said, half joking. Sephiroth rolled his eyes.

"Kadaj, she can kick you out."

"But she won't, will you sis?" Kadaj gave Sky helpless and wounded eyes that would hurt her to oppose.

"Fine, I won't, just be nice." Kadaj tried to set Serenity down, but only succeeding in making her cry. He quickly picked her back up and she quieted down. "She's attached to you already, Kadaj."

"Well, it hurts." He said as the baby girl pulled his hair again. Sephiroth looked at the children, a small frown on his face. He could sense what was happening to the children; feel the unnatural number of Jenova cells in them as well as the high amounts of Mako. Hojo had been touching his niece and nephews. He would pay. Vincent came back with the five children following. They hadn't had a chance to be introduced to Sky.

"Um, hi?" Sky looked at Vincent curiously as the five came in. Kree smiled.

"Sky? Do you remember us?" She asked.

"No, should I?"

"They said that they had known you back on Earth." Vincent supplied. Sky eyed them, and then her eyes lit up.

"You changed, but I do!" She pointed at Shanty. "You're Amelia, you had walked out in front of a car onetime and I had pulled you back. Then you two," she pointed at the twins who perked up. "Jasmine and Jasper, you two had gotten picked on and I got the group's attention onto me. I still have the scar." She kidded lightly. Their appearances had changed slightly, but after a thorough look, she could see who they really were. "Then you, Edmund." She smiled at Reth who looked surprised. "You helped me out when your older brother was picking on me, which I helped you get your baseball cards back from some other bullies." She turned to Kree. "You're Kree-"

"And you saved me from a fire." The memory came back to the angel and she smiled slightly. "When some of the older kids accused me of being a witch because-"

"Because you were wiccan." Sky nodded. "I remember you all now." Vincent looked at her strangely.

"You never recorded-" He cut off, noticing her look.

"Yes, I recorded it in my dairy, but you must have skipped past it."

"But wait, I'm Reth, not Edmund." The black boy frowned.

"And we're Sorin-"

"And Sorina." His sister finished.

"I'm Shanty, but you got Kree's name right."

"I remember Earth, remember? You guys gave yourselves new names after a while." Kree supplied.

"What happened? Why aren't you with your parents?" Sky questioned.

"I don't know," The angel admitted.

"Maybe ShinRa was looking for new experiments." Vincent said after there was a pause.

"We were there for a while, a long while." Shanty, or Amelia said quietly. "They took my sight away."

"They gave us the ability to shape-shift in the sun." The twins said at the same time.

"They turned me into some strange creature." Reth glared at himself.

"They played with my DNA." Kree said. Sky sighed.

"We each had something bad happen to us." Sky said, sorrow filling her words. "I just wonder why you five-"

"Because we were the only people who had interacted with you positively." Amelia said. "Hojo was talking to someone about that once." She said, gazing unseeingly at Sky. It was slightly unnerving. Just then, the children started to cry, the youngest first, then Eric and Damiano. Kioshi, good to his name, stayed quiet. Vincent and Sky ran into the room quickly. Sky picked up Serenity who quieted down and nuzzled into her mother's chest and started sucking on the fabric. She sighed and pulled out a small blanket and covered her shoulder with it as she moved her shirt so her daughter could feed.

"This still feels odd." Sky said to Vincent who started to play with the boys, getting them to hush. The experimented children stayed quiet for a little while. Sky debated on what to do, then pulled Vincent out of the room, careful to hold her daughter as she suckled. "Do you think Cloud and Tifa could house them?"

"Probably, but why not here?" He asked.

"We have four of our own; we wouldn't have time for them, at least not yet." Her husband nodded slightly. It was true; four babies were going to be a hassle. They already were. Kioshi cried suddenly and Vincent went to go take care of him. It was hard. She didn't like it as much as she thought she would. Then again, when they grew up a bit, things would be better; they'd be able to take care of themselves slightly, at least. Sky sighed.

"Let's see if Cloud will let you stay there, okay?" Sky asked the kids tiredly. They nodded and waited for Sky to call Cloud.

* * *

Shannon: Yet again, sorry for the delay. And how short it is.

Sky: Least you _did_ update.

Shannon: Yep, oh, I am fourteen now! Yay! I got a Yazoo plushie for my birthday.

Thanks to my reviewers;

MorbidXAngel  
Proud Bishonen Whore  
Lord Makura  
Fleet Admiral Letay  
Sirius123  
Chaos'babe  
Duff-Duff  
lebron132  
kaori1992  
DragonessWarrior  
Moonshine's Guide  
Audra Kaiba  
eternal star  
Flawed Imagination  
CristalBlueRose  
chocolateriku  
technoluv  
Shikaku Zetsumei Saigen  
Cloud-sama rules  
PhoenixCharmer116  
radiofreezerg  
Tabiku Tab Iakkin  
Kylria  
Zal the Deciever  
sorasheart281  
Kylria  
rumcandy  
V-Valentine.fan.girl  
Andra-Dragoon-Chaotix  
SoraStrife92  
Light Twilight Darkness  
Banpaia Bara  
sweet dark angel 16  
PenguiN SlipperS  
EverD  
Devil-Speaker  
tootsiepopgurl  
The Grim Reeper  
Evil Strigoi  
bookgrl  
Twilight Angels  
Yuffie Kisaragi123  
sorasheart281  
Fallen-Yuki

And 'special' thanks to Flames Rising, Thanks bud! Reviewed for all my fictions, I feel so special!


	24. Reviewers

My dear, darling reviewers,

PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!! I have like, no time... high school sucks and drains da mind. I know, more excuses, right? (bangs head) I just... I can't think! I havn't even written in Belrez for, like, EVER!!! I just can't think of anything that would make sense and not kill the story.

Anyone have any ideas or anything that they might want in here?

Hell, I'd be willing to do a lemon on here if that's where ya'll wanted.

I know you want more Bloodspawn and Chaos... it's just getting those two into play that's hard...

Maybe I can infuse DoC into this soon? (thinks on it) Well, while you wait for me to catch my mind once more, you can read two really awesome stories. One is called Dark Wings by Luna-Neko-Chan or Ongaku Niji by Passe on an Angel.

Sky: You know, I really get bored of your excuses...

Vincent: (sends me a look that says 'update or die')

Shannon: ... Save me?


	25. I'm So Sorry

My dearest friends, how long it's been! All of it is my fault of course, I did not update, did I? As such, I truly owe everyone an apology. No, I haven't forgotten or abandoned this fiction. I admit for a while I lost interest- why would I want to continue with a story I started when I was twelve? Then I realized that it was the best thing that happened- no matter what, this story was the only one I got so far into, no matter how short the chapters. So, I have a tidbit of information for you all.

I am keeping this link up, but this story is obsolete. I have decided to completely restart the story. I'm sixteen after all! I am embarrassed by the lack of grammar and spelling checks, the childishness of the writing and how Mary-sue Sky is. However, in this, her personality will NOT change. As a matter of fact, as a special present to you all for dealing in wait for so long, I have decided to draw Sky for you, now that my art skills and my writing skills are up to par. I hope you'll accept my apologies. The story will not be the exact same, things will happen differently, but only so things don't seem all 'HOMYGOSHIES! SHE'S A SUPERCHICK NOW HOSHNAP!' In the words of one of my characters.

In about a week or two, as I have to catch up with school work right now- three weeks behind in art class!!!- I'll have it up. If things go as I plan, I can update once or twice a month, not small posts either! All posts will be at least seven pages, and now that I've found my muse- I've named her Hadara!- it shouldn't be too hard. I tried being all polite and sophisticated as I wrote this, but it's not easy! I don't want you guys to think I'm still a little girl; I've grown up after all. So, I'm accepting ideas, suggestions, thoughts and anger at the lack of updates until it starts back up. Sound fair?


	26. It's up!

I'm so sorry it took so long! For those of you who only have the story alerted, here's the link to the new story. .net/s/5502955/1/To_Love_A_Vampire_Redone

Please forgive me for my long absence!


End file.
